A Deadly Song: The Thirteenth Hunger Games
by Greybeard mmmmmm3
Summary: Head game-maker Cyrus Runnalls is trying to make people forget the fourth games by having an arena with as much water. Will his work succeed, or will his fate be the same as Vivian's? A SYOT.
1. There is a way

Welcome, this is my first fan fiction on anything basically, I do not own the Hunger Games. more details at the end of this chapter.

**A Deadly Song: **The 13th Hunger Games.

**President Braxton Steinem:**

"Alright Cyrus, I'll bite," said President Braxton Steinem, as he was scanning the Arena that was just completed, "What's with all the water? I've only seen this much water in the games once before, and you know how that ended."

Cyrus Runnalls did know what had happened, because he was the one that had helped Vivian Bruley-Linfoot create that arena. Cyrus smiled briefly at the thought, remembering how clever Braxton had thought it would be to have an arena with only three islands, little drinkable water at the cornucopia, and how the water surrounding the 2 small islands and the large island with 24 rafts was all salt water. Then his smile faded, because he knew he and Vivian had let the unthinkable happen, they let Byron Wilmarth, a rebel, win the fourth games.

It was a simple mistake then, but was costly later. Vivian had thought that there was still a tribute remaining when Byron killed the tribute from 2, but after a few minutes of searching the arena trying to figure out where that tribute was, Vivian realized his mistake. The tribute from 6 he thought was still alive had died in the night of starvation, so then the fanfare sounded. Braxton was enraged at this mistake, and had Vivian killed on the spot.

"Yes, I remember those games Braxton," said Cyrus, "but I promise you, this one will not end like that."

"Or like the third games almost ended either," Braxton interrupted, remembering that the victor of those games almost had no kills and their only kill was at the end when the other tribute was bleeding to death anyway.

"Trust me Braxton; there is a reason to this water. The tributes will never expect what trouble this sea can give them." said Cyrus confidently, "Would you like me to show you right now?"

"No thank you Cyrus, I can wait until the games with the rest of the world. I do assume you will give the tributes a way across?" asked Braxton.

"Yes, each tribute will…" Cyrus was going to tell Braxton how the tributes would be able to cross when he was interrupted.

"You don't need to tell me, I don't like spoilers and I trust that you do have a way. I just wanted to make sure this wasn't one of those small details you sometimes leave out." said Braxton, with a friendly smile.

"Trust me, there will be a way."

Now some more information about my SYOT.

It is not first come, tribute submissions will be up on my profile and the deadline will be on there as well.

If you have any questions PM me, and thank you for your tributes.


	2. A beginning during the end

Right after the fourth games

Vivian was about to knock on President Braxton Steinem's door when Cyrus called to him, running down the hall.

"I'm coming in with you" said Cyrus, out of breath because he had been running to find Vivian since the games ended.

"No you aren't, the president will be furious and I don't think I will be game-maker next year." said Vivian, knowing that Braxton probably wouldn't give him a third chance.

"Well then we'll go together Vivian," Cyrus insisted, "I was sure there was another tribute left too."

"Fine, let's get this over with." said Vivian with a sigh of relief. He knew he was probably not coming out and he might as well die with a friend with him. He knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." said a voice beyond the door, which would be President Braxton Steinem. Vivian opened the door.

"President Braxton, it was an accident, I was sure there was another tribute." Vivian said quietly, so quietly that Cyrus, who was standing right next to him wasn't 100% sure what he said and Cyrus thought the President hadn't heard Vivian.

"Yes, thinking a dead tribute is alive is an accident, but a rebel victor? That's a mistake, a mistake that cannot happen." said Braxton sternly.

"I know," said Vivian, "but last year…"

"LAST YEAR was only someone who barley had blood on their hands, this year we have a rebel victor! That is not acceptable. You will be free soon though." yelled Braxton.

"I know but…"

Whatever Vivian was about to say was lost to history, because at that moment, President Braxton took his sword and chopped off Vivian Bruley-Linfoot's head.

"YOU SAID HE WOULD BE FREE!" yelled Cyrus, ignoring all sense of formality to his President.

"He is free," said Braxton grimly, "I freed his rebel-victor letting head from his miserable shoulders. Would you care to join him?"

"No President Braxton. May I leave now?" whispered Cyrus, still saddened by Vivian's death.

"Of course you may leave now, Head Game-maker Cyrus Runnalls." said President Braxton, with a sad smile.


	3. No Matter What

**_Darrel Bresten: Victor of the 12_****_th_****_ Hunger Games, District 10_**

Last year at this point he wouldn't have wanted to go to the Capitol again. He would have been happy to just stay in District 10 and not have to mentor. But at this point last year, he wouldn't have killed with such ease. He would have been scared to see blood on a knife that he had just killed somebody with. That had all changed, because he was here and he had 7 people's blood on his hands, including his district partner, Trixie Beckett. Half of those kills had been cold-blooded kills with his long-bow.

Darrel shuddered at the thought now, the people he had killed, they had mostly done nothing wrong, they were just reaped, and they had no reason to be killed. But they had to die for him to be able to come back. He regretted that he had had to kill them, but he had done what he needed to do to help District 10 have something no other district could claim, because with Ennio Crust having won the 5th games, that meant that District 10 was the first and only district so far to have multiple victors. So now he had to go for another possible thing that no other district had, back to back victors, and to do that he would help mentor them.

He was just about to start making breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. Nobody else came to his house in Victor's Village besides Ennio and sometimes his friend, Declan Ayers, but it was 6 in the morning, and Declan rarely got up before 10. Darrel stood up to let Ennio in. Right now Darrel was glad he had made two pots of coffee, because as much as he drank it, Ennio would drink anybody else's supply of coffee faster. Darrel opened the door and let Ennio in, Ennio walked in, wiping his feet on the doorstep outside.

"You always tell me that wore down the steps when I do that outside your house." said Darrel, raising an eyebrow, "There's a reason the rug is there, I don't put it out there just to collect dust."

"Why yes, I did tell you that when you did that outside my house," said Ennio seriously, "but this is your place so why do I care?"

"It's good to have you over here again Ennio," said Darrel, failing to hide the grin on his face, "I presume that you'll be having honey in your coffee?"

"So you made an extra cup? I thought you said you were out last week?" Ennio couldn't help but let out a brief smile at that, "As for the honey, even though my mentor, Sylvester Lewis, didn't understand why I liked it in my coffee, did you even need to ask?"

**_Byron Wilmarth: Victor of the 4_****_th_****_ Hunger Games, District 6_**

He had been a mistake the Capitol wanted to forget. He was normally alone during the games, not talking to the other mentors because they treated him like an outcast. He wished he didn't have to mentor in the games still, because how he won would never work for anybody like him ever again. He had been a mistake and Vivian paid with his life because of that mistake.

He had fought against the Capitol in the rebellion but he had managed to not be reaped in the first year, because in that year, anybody who was a cousin of a rebel that made it in the games had been killed quickly by Dmitri Pollick. He didn't hate Dmitri for it, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He knew that if Dmitri hadn't done it they would have just been executed by the capitol, but that didn't mean that he had to thank Dmitri for being quick with the deaths.

But right now, Byron just wished that his life had been switched with one of the rebels killed during the first games. Maybe then the tribute that he would have switched lives with would have kept speaking out against the Capitol and re-spark the rebellion. Byron was angry with himself that he had agreed to keep his rebel thoughts mostly quiet if the Capitol spared his life. In hindsight, he thought that maybe if he hadn't agreed to be quiet and the Capitol killed him, having no victor would be just as rebellion sparking as he was now. If only he could make that choice again.

**_Cedric Crowell: District 12 Capitol Mentor_**

Another year, another 2 most likely dead tributes for District 12. This was his thirteenth year as a mentor. They had told him he would only be in 12 until they could produce a victor of their own. After 12 years, District 12 was the only district with no victor. He felt like he had let the capitol down because they might think he didn't care if they lived or not, but he did care, and he probably cared more than his fellow Capitol mentors had. It was all luck, he kept telling himself that. One year 12 will win and then he can return to the Capitol, with his job complete.

If only he could forget the 24 tributes that he would have mentored that died, and to have his job complete, he would need to have at least 25 dead tributes, maybe more. He wished there was another option, but he was not about to abandon his tributes to a different mentor just before the games. The sad part is that he was so close last year, he had Ronan get in the final eight, and then the final four, then the final 3, and then Darrel had put an arrow through him and stabbed the District 3 tribute to take home the crown.

He didn't blame Darrel though; he had just done what it took to get himself back home. He didn't blame Ennio either, who had put an arrow through Habiba in the final eight in the fifth games. They were just doing what it took to get home, and he was almost certain that he would have done the same in their place. But not this year, this year he had sworn to bring home a tribute, and he swore he would do whatever it took to give District 12 a victor.

**_Tisha Pelcyger: Victor of the 3_****_rd_****_ Hunger Games_**

She just wishes they would ignore her. That's how she survived most of the games, and now she wished that the Capitol would just leave her alone. Yes, she had killed her district partner at the end, but he had been bleeding to death anyway after he had killed the remaining tribute from two, she just stopped the pain. Ever since then the Capitol wouldn't leave her alone, even though she got the same amount of attention as the other victors, she didn't want it.

She was a hero to here district though, and she helped whenever she could. Once, she took a homeless girl, Delores, who was hungry into her house at Victor's village. She quickly adopted Delores and she has been like a mother to her ever since.

Now Delores was of reaping age, and Tisha feared that the Capitol would remember that she herself had spilt little blood and take it out on her adopted Daughter. She wished if that happened she could volunteer for her, but she knew that was impossible. She knew if that happened, she could only do her best job to mentor her and have her ready for the games.


	4. Remember the Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hunger Games.

**Note 1: **I still need 3 more male tributes and 4 more female tributes. Any tributes submitted up to this point have been accepted.

**Note 2: **Thank you to Josephm611 and Axe Smelling God for Zebulon Steed and Kit Varose respectively.

**Note 3: **Yes, I will be going out of order with the districts due to not having tribute pairs in every district.

**The Fourth and final note:** Without further ado, the District 10 reapings for the 13th Annual Hunger Games.

**_Ennio Crust, District 10, Victor of the 5_****_th_****_ Hunger Games_**

Another year, another two tributes, but at least this year he wouldn't be alone. Before last year, people had been saying that he was no good at mentoring because even though he had won his games, he still hadn't brought home another tribute for 7 years. They said that his long-distance strategy would only work once and that the game-makers wanted to see hand-to-hand combat. He was glad Darrel had proved them wrong and now he could focus on one tribute while Darrel focused on the other.

The mayor read both his and Darrel's names, and Ennio realized how much it meant to have somebody by his side during this. Ennio knew that Darrel was hoping to get the first back to back victors this year, but Ennio knew that it probably not going to happen.

Ennio watch as Cassia Diemer walked towards the reaping bowl, and he knew that she was hoping as much as Darrel that they would get a third victor up on stage next year at this time.

Cassia now reached into the girls reaping bowl and pulled out a name. Before either Darrel or Ennio realized it, she was already reading the name.

"For the girls," she said as she almost ripped the paper in half unfolding it, "Kit Varose!"

Just as she had said the name, the 18 year old section parted, showing a girl in a yellow sundress, with long, blonde hair down to her shoulders and grey eyes. Even though Ennio knew than anybody in their right mind would be scared about going into the games, he saw that she was smiling as she walked up to the stage and then she even waved to the crowd when she was on stage. Maybe, just this once, confidence would help bring the district a third victor.

Cassia, now eager to see who the male tribute would be, reached her hand into the other reaping bowl and pulled out a name. "For the boys," she said, careful not to rip the paper this time, "Zebulon Steed!"

Once again, the 18 year old section parted, showing a boy in a plaid shirt, whose hair, even though it was only a few inches long was still messy. At first, Ennio thought the boy would need the peacekeepers to get him to the stage, but eventually he started towards the stage. When he got to the stage, he didn't wave and he just stood there.

"Shake hands!" said Cassia, trying to get Zebulon to do something. Kit held her hand out and was ready to shake hands, but Zebulon wasn't shaking it right away. It took him a minute to finally shake her hand but even then it was only for a few seconds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your District 10 tributes!" said Cassia, and after it took Zebulon that long to shake hands, she had wanted to end the reaping right there.

**_Kit Varose, District 10 Female_**

She was ready. She felt that the games were all one big mind game, and she was always told she was clever.

"I'll get back home," she said to her mother, "and when I do you and dad won't have to work as maids and farmhands anymore."

"Kit, you do know that they are twenty three other tributes that are saying they are coming back home like you are right now," her mother said, "And no district has ever won back to back games, and only our district has two victors, they won't overlook you like most people did Tisha during the third games. Being in a district with two victors already means you might have a target on your back."

"I know that, but it's just a mind game!" said Kit, "I plan on getting a good sized alliance anyway, and then I won't be fighting alone. Besides, unless I win, Tanner and Trevor are just going to continue doing nothing and who knows how long you'll have to be a maid to Ennio and Darrel!"

"You might want to address them in a more proper form. They're the ones that will be sending sponsor gifts if you need help during the games." her mother said, "And for being their maid, they don't ask a lot of me and they treat me very well when they do ask me for something."

Just after that the peacekeepers came in and took her mother away. She knew that she would have to win the games to get back here. She just knew that there was a reason that she was reaped in her last year. She knew that if she could get a big alliance she could make it far in the games. Now she just needed the alliance.

**_Zebulon Steed, District 10 Male_**

It was after his mother had left that things had started to get weird in the room. He first noticed a change when the temperature dropped, but he just attributed that to the fact that the door was still open. He got up to close the door, but a figure stopped him before he could close the door.

"Do not believe everything you hear," said the figure, "they will be some people that may remember me mentioning you and the gamemakers may see you as a rebel like me."

"Who are you and why are you here?" said Zebulon startled by the fact that there was something talking to him, obviously from his past, but he couldn't place the voice.

"Do you not recognize me?" said the figure, "It has only been two years since my death Zebulon."

At that statement, Zebulon placed the voice to the figure, "Colton? But you died in the bloodbath of the 11th games!"

"That I did," said Colton, "as for why I am here, I am here to give you advice. Do not acknowledge that you knew me unless you are asked by the interviewer, and even then, say you recognize the name, but you didn't know me well. That will help you prove to the gamemakers."

"But you were my best friend," pleaded Zebulon, "I cannot just say that I didn't know you well."

"Well if you want to acknowledge that you knew me," sighed Colton, "At least say that you did not support my rebellious statements."

"I'll do that," said Zebulon.

"One more thing Colton?" Zebulon said after he turned around, but when he turned back, Colton was gone, and he was left to his own thoughts, remembering his past.


	5. Promises to Keep

Alright, before I start the chapter, I have four notes.

1\. I still need tributes. Please check my profile to know what districts I am in need of.

2\. Still going in a bouncing around order, we head to district six for the reapings.

3\. I still do not own the Hunger Games.

4\. Last but not least, thank you santiago . poncini20 and Axe Smelling God for Savera and Gadget respectively.

* * *

**Byron Wilmarth: District Six, Victor of the Fourth Hunger Games**

It was this time every year that he wished he had chosen to keep speaking out about the rebellion. That way, he wouldn't feel that every year he didn't bring home a tribute it was his fault. He felt like even though he was alive after going into the games as a rebel, that he was pulling down his district by having the capitol punish the district for his actions. It was then Mayor Carter decided to start the reaping with the speech and the "Victor" list.

"Byron Wilmarth."

The escort, Erick Weaver, then stepped up to the reaping bowl, and pulled out a name. He carefully unfolded it, knowing that right after he read it, a teenager may be doomed to die.

"For the ladies," he said, getting the paper straightened out, "Savera Carter."

"NO!" cried a voice from the fifteen year old section. It wasn't for a volunteer though, and soon after the voice cried out, the owner was crying. Another voice came in from the crowd. Byron recognized the girl's name, and the voice as the Mayor.

"This isn't possible!" the voice said, "We aren't rebels! Why should we have to go in the games?"

Ignoring the voice, the peacekeepers started for the girl who was still crying. After a moment of consideration, they helped her to the stage. Great, Byron thought, she shouldn't even be here, but with this district, that is how it went.

Erick, now hoping that the male tribute was in a more stable state, reached his hand into the bowl. Unfolding the paper he read the name.

"For the boys," Erick said, nervous of what he would hear from the crowd, "Gadget Poole."

Once again, the fifteen year old section parted, but this time around a boy, who was wearing a grey suit that wasn't even close to fitting him. Right after he heard the name, he had started smirking. Great, Byron thought, one tribute who shouldn't be here, and one who was smiling at the games. The boy walked up to the stage, still smirking.

Savera had stopped crying by that point, and Erick thought this would be a good time to have the tributes shake hands. Almost instinctively, Gadget held his hand out, and Savera, to the surprise of Byron, took his hand and shook it. Maybe, just maybe, she had a chance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your district tributes!" said Erick. At that, Byron thought that maybe next year at this time, he wouldn't be here alone.

* * *

**Savera Carter: District 6 Female tribute**

"I'm sorry for yelling at the reaping," started her father, "but it isn't fair!"

"I know it isn't father," said Savera, "but there is nothing we can do about it. Besides, maybe I'll have a chance if I can keep away from the bloodbath."

"I know, but in district one, there might have been a volunteer!" said her father "Why don't all the districts start volunteer systems?"

"Maybe other districts don't have them because most kids don't want to volunteer at a 96 percent chance of death?" said Savera. "Besides, if I come back, then Byron won't be so rough on himself for blaming the district. You said that yourself a few weeks ago that if he had another victor maybe he wouldn't be so quiet."

"I know Savera, but I didn't think you'd be reaped." he said "Besides, even if he has another victor, he may still be quiet."

It was then the peacekeeper came in to tell them that they only had a minute left. After the peacekeeper left, Savera mumbled something.

"What was that you said Savera?" said her father.

"Promise me one thing father?" Savera said quietly.

"Anything you want Savera." he said, "Now what do you want?"

"I want you to promise that if I don't come back," Savera started, "and don't tell me not to think like that because I need you to know this if I don't. Promise me that if you can, ask Bryon if you can help him mentor the next games. Maybe you will help him talk more."

"I promise that Savera." he said, as he pulled a train stamp out of his pocket. "Here, take this as your token, if you don't have anything else planned."

It was right before Savera was going to say thank you that the peacekeepers told him that time was up and led him out the door. Savera pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, reached for the ink tray on the table, and put the stamp in the ink and then on the paper. It was then she heard a knock on the door. She told whoever was on the other side to come in. He entered the room, but as soon as he opened the door, he realized he was in the wrong room.

"Sorry, I think I have the wrong room." he said, "Do you know where the other tribute's room is?"

"I believe it's down the hall and to the right." Savera said.

"Thank you," the boy said, "and good luck in the games."

When she realized that nobody else was coming, she just left the paper on the table.

* * *

**Gadget Poole, District 6 Male tribute**

It was soon after his family left that he had heard a knock on the door. That was odd, he thought, he wasn't expecting any more visitors. He got up to open the door and in came his friend Carter.

"Carter! I'm glad you got here!" Gadget said, "After my family left I thought that you weren't coming."

"I would have been here sooner," Carter said, "but the peacekeeper gave me directions to the wrong room."

"Well we only have a few minutes now," Gadget said, "how do you think I am going to do?"

"I hope you do well enough to come back." Carter said "I know you will do your best no matter what. What matters now is if that best is better than twenty three other kid's best."

"Yes, that is what I am worried about." Gadget said, "I know you've seen that I practiced a little, but you also know as well as I that I am no full-fledged career."

It was then the peacekeeper told them that they only had a minute left.

"Carter, can you promise me one thing?" Gadget said.

"As long as the promise isn't to volunteer for you." Carter said, which made Gadget smirk, "Even if I wanted to, it's too late now."

"Promise me that you will comfort my family if I don't come back." Gadget said, "If you can, do the best you can to make sure Mae is able to keep on learning. Thankfully she can't get reaped anymore."

"I will keep that promise." said Carter.

It was then the peacekeeper came in and led Carter out of the room. Now all Gadget had was the silence he needed to try to think of a plan for the games.


	6. Risks

First off, thank you to all who submitted, basically if you submitted, you got in. The link to my site to see what district your tributes are in will be on my profile.

Secondly, Thank you santiago . poncini20 and MornieGalad Baggins for Alexandra and Chanzzzum respectively.

Lastly, I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

_**Dmitri Pollick: District one Victor of the First Hunger Games.**_

This year, he needed a victor. So far, through eleven years of mentoring, he had brought no tributes home. He felt that they had been tributes that were better than he was, and yet none had made it home. It was right when he was thinking that when Mayor Mac Neil decided to remind him of that fact by reading the list of victors.

"Dmitri Pollick."

Only a minute after that, Nina stepped up to the reaping bowl and pulled out the girl's name.

"For the girls," she said calmly, "Kaitlyn Shipp."

"I Volunteer!" came a cry from the 18 year old section. At the words Dmitri shivered, even though they had one volunteer the past three games, he still didn't understand why anybody would volunteer for a fight for the death. The girl came up to the stage wearing a beige dress.

"Ah, a volunteer!" said Nina, with a smile on her face, "And what is your name?"

"Alexandra Bedford!" the girl said.

At the mention of her last name Dmitri shuddered. Bedford, he had mentored a tribute with the same last name the previous year. Was it possible that she was here to avenge him?

Before Dmitri had any chance to think about that, Nina started towards the boys reaping bowl and selected another name.

"For the boys," she said, still calm just like the first time, "Blaze Heiss."

"I volunteer." said a voice from the 18 year old section again. Dmitri looked stunned. Did he have two volunteers in one year? Maybe, just maybe, one of them was trained and would come home, and it was easier knowing that they hadn't been randomly selected if they had died, that they had chosen this path.

"Well, another volunteer." said Nina, still in that calm way of hers. Dmitri wondered how she was calm when at least one person just volunteered to be dead. "And what is your name?"

"Chanzzzum Evricht," he said. Great, Dmitri thought. How would he ever remember that name? "But if it's easier, you can just call me Chance when I get back."

Dmitri was, for a third time today, shocked. Had this boy just said he knew he would be coming back? Even if he had training, which Dmitri thought there was a chance, the Hunger Games didn't guarantee that the "best" tribute made it home. Was this boy appealing to the Capitol, or was he just plain ignorant of what the Hunger Games were?

"Ladies and gentlemen, your District One tributes!" she said with a smile, "We hope to see one of you back here in a little while."

Great, Dmitri thought. Now the escort was predicting a District One victory. Now he had to hope that Chance or Alexandra had trained, because they would need that training soon.

* * *

_**Chance Evricht: District One Male Tribute**_

First his friends came in and wished him good luck. Beret reminded him to be ready for anything the gamemakers would throw at him. After that Atticus gave him a pin, shaped like a gavel to use as his district token. It was right after his friends left that his father, Enbelian, came in the room almost yelling.

"I can't believe you volunteered, even after what I told you last night!"

"First off, you should've known you couldn't stop me from volunteering." Chance said, "Second, how do I know that what you told me last night is even true?"

"Are you willing to risk it Chance?" Enbelian shouted, "If it is true, and it is, then the gamemakers will make sure you don't come home. They may even get a tribute to torture you."

"It is a risk I am willing to take." Chance said, almost in a yell, "Besides, even if it is true, and I do get tortured, you will probably be too drunk to even know about it for a few days."

At that, the Peacekeepers came in, due to the yelling and the fact that time was up, and took Enbelian out of the room. Finally, Chance had silence. He put his Gavel pin on his purple suit and he sat in the chair in the room to rest.

* * *

_**Alexandra Bedford: District one Female tribute**_

"I assume youdid this to avenge Victor?" said Alexandra's grandfather, not pleased that she was volunteering, "District seven might expect this Alexandra. Their mentor might recognize the last name and put two and two together."

"So then they'll be expecting me to attack them, right?" said Alexandra, "Well they don't anybody from our district to avenge, so they will have less to fight for probably."

"Probably?" said her grandfather, almost yelling, "Are you willing to risk that in a fight to the death, they won't have a reason to fight? How about living as a good reason?"

"Yes they will have a reason," said Alexandra, "but they probably won't have as strong a reason, and that is why I volunteered. Besides, if I lose, I will take down at least one of the district seven tributes with me."

"Alexandra, I know that you may already have some idea of who to ally with and who to not," said her grandfather, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her going into the games now, "and it is your choice, but the winner from ten last year, he put Victor out of his misery. Maybe you could see if the tributes there would ally with you."

"I'll choose my own allies," said Alexandra, "but as long as they aren't thinking of allying with seven, they will be considered."

"Here," said her grandfather, "I don't know if you already have a token, but here is something Victor had made, before he was reaped. He'd want you to have it." he said, as he took a bracelet out of his pocket and gave it to Alexandra.

"Thank you," she said, "and if I don't come back, remember that it was my choice to go into the games. Don't blame anybody. Unless I am tortured, then you will probably blame that district."

It was right after she said that when the Peacekeepers told her grandfather that his time was up, and they led him out of the room. Alexandra was bored after he left so she put the bracelet on. She then got up and walked around the room until she had to get on the train.

* * *

_"There are always dangerous risks in battle. It's a dangerous business. The trick is to take the right ones."_

_"How do you know which ones are the right ones?"_

_"You wait and see if you win."_


	7. Wrong

I only have three notes before I start the District Two reaping.

First off, remember to keep an eye out for allies for your tribute

Secondly, thank you Elim9 and Corvus Azrael Black for Danika and Corvus respectively

Lastly, I still do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

_**Livvy Matthaei: District Two: Victor of the Eleventh Hunger Games**_

Here she was, on stage as a victor for just the second time after her own victory. She would always be remembered by her district as the one who trained for the games, and then volunteered for a stranger. She felt that her district would follow her lead and have more volunteers for the games. This year, she knew that at least one tribute would be following her lead. He had talked to her a few months ago to let her know that if she would help, he would like to start more intense training sessions, and she had helped him. He had then told her, not to her surprise, that he would be volunteering today. Now the only factor was the female tribute.

The mayor, Bray Woodward, now read off the list of victors confidently, thinking that there was a good chance that there would be another name the following year. Then Oberon Woolley, the escort, stepped towards the girls reaping bowl and called out a name.

"For the girls, Danika Mueller."

Immediately after he called the name, there was a female voice shouting from the crowd.

"No! This can't be happening! What have we ever done to make the Capitol want to reap us?"

Livvy was hoping that for her sake, there would be a volunteer, but no other voice was heard. Livvy turned to the girls section, to see the tribute. The Seventeen year old section had parted around a slim girl with long, black hair wearing a grey dress. The girl looked around her, shocked. Livvy almost thought that the Peacekeepers would have to bring her to the stage, but then she started towards the stage, and at a quick pace. Maybe, Livvy thought, this girl would have a chance. She reached the stage and stood quietly as Oberon went and pulled a name from the other reaping bowl.

"For the boys, Harvey Garrett."

Just as Livvy expected, as soon as the name was called, there was a voice from the crowd.

"I Volunteer!"

The owner of that voice was an eighteen year old boy, with short black hair. He was wearing black slacks with a red button up shirt. He was basically running to the stage, as if he was afraid somebody else would volunteer. When he got there he was right by the microphone, because he knew what was coming next.

"Excellent! A volunteer! What is your name?"

"My name is Corvus Drake, and I'm happy to be here." he said.

Livvy had known that what he was saying was genuine, because she had spent the last half year with him. Now when she thought of it, she was glad he hadn't chosen to volunteer the year she had. Otherwise she might not be here right now, even if had only had two years less of training.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your District Two tributes! Give them a hand!" said Oberon, knowing that the district would welcome the fact that they had another volunteer, and only two years after Livvy.

* * *

_**Danika Mueller: District Two female tribute.**_

She and her family had nothing wrong.

They had supported the Capitol in the rebellion. Her father had given his life for the Capitol. This is how they repay their family for years of support?

Her mother had felt the same way at the reaping she knew. Didn't the Capitol have actual rebels or outlaws that they could send into the games? She knew that the games were a punishment for the rebellion. Her family hadn't rebelled, so why should she get reaped.

Even now though, she still knew that she couldn't do anything about it now. She would show the Capitol what happens when you reap a tribute from a loyal family. Hopefully she would have the chance to show the Capitol that she supported them, even though she was reaped for a battle to the death. She wouldn't rebel because of this, no that would never do. If she did that the Capitol would make sure of her death and maybe even take out more punishment on her family.

Her mother agreed that she should not rebel, even if she felt that it was wrong that she was reaped. Just after she made sure that she would not rebel, the Peacekeepers told her that time was up and she left the room.

After that, Danika was alone, but she didn't mind. That was how she liked it unless her family needed her. She knew that she should her treasure her last few moments of peace for a while. After all, soon she would be on a train with a volunteer for this games and a previous volunteer that she was sure knew that he was volunteering, because she hadn't looked surprised. She knew that from that moment on, she would be doing her best to learn as much about as much as she could before the games, but now, she could just relax.

It was then that she took out her district token. It was a scrap of fabric from her father's uniform that had been saved since the rebellion. It might not mean much to anybody else, but she knew that if the Capitol saw even a glimpse of it that they would know what it was, and that may just give her an advantage.

After that, she just closed her eyes and she was at peace.

* * *

_**Corvus Drake: District Two male tribute**_

There was nothing that had made him volunteer for the reaped tribute. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

It's not like they were related. They weren't even friends. Most other districts would be calling him insane that he volunteered for a stranger, but not in District Two. In District two, they had been supporting the idea of training for the games ever since Livvy won it two years ago.

Corvus' brother, Aiden then came into the room, a smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you Corvus. I always knew that you would volunteer."

"It's what you would have done, if you had the chance Aiden. Thank you for training me for all those years."

"You're right; it's what I would have done. Don't forget that there might be more people that have trained in the games. If they are, try to get them as allies."

"I will." said Corvus, "but I will also remember that they probably haven't had as good trainers as you and Livvy."

It was then that the Peacekeepers told Aiden that his time was up. Aiden asked the Peacekeepers to give him the time to give his brother his token.

"Here are your dog tags Corvus." said Aiden, "You left them on the dresser in your room, so I figured that these were what you wanted as your token."

"Thanks Aiden." said Corvus, "hopefully I'll see you again soon.'

Then the Peacekeepers led Aiden out of the room, leaving Corvus to wait there for the train.


	8. Shots

Four things before we get to this chapter.

One- Sorry about the long time between updates. I may try to update again before the weekend, but more likely than not, the next update will hopefully come mid next week.

Second- This is just a reminder to keep your eye out for allies for your tribute

Third- Thank you to 97Bo97 and Elim9 for Eva and Ermys respectively.

Lastly, I still do not own the Hunger Games.

_**Dawn Vella: District 3 Victor**_

She was still sleeping when her best friend Kayla came to get her for the reaping. Six years ago, she would have been awake already, and she would have been nervous about getting reaped. Now she didn't have to worry.

"Alright Dawn, it's time for the reapings." Kayla said, in a positive tone, "Who knows? Maybe next year at this time you won't have to mentor two tributes."

"Thanks Kayla." Dawn said quietly, "You may be right. At least this year I don't have to worry about possibly having to mentor my best friend."

"You know, this year I don't have to worry about being reaped for the first time." Kayla said, with a teasing tone in her voice.

"You know very well that's exactly what I meant." Dawn said, almost laughing, but then remembering that even though Kayla was safe, and even if she brought a tribute home, one teenager was going to be seeing district three for the last time, and she wouldn't be much help to mentor them. She had only killed two people, which was the second least only to Tisha of District seven.

"Well, we better get going, otherwise we will be late." said Kayla.

When they got to the reaping area, they parted ways, but only for the first year knowing that both of them would be safe. Dawn made her way to the stage, where the district welcomed her. A minute later, Mayor Dakota Fusco took the stage, reading off the list of victors. Right after that, the escort, Nicholas Orazi stepped towards the girls reaping bowl and pulled out a name.

"For the girls," he said as he unfolded the paper, "Eva De Jong."

Right after he said the name, the seventeen year old section parted around a blonde girl, who was around the average height. When she started walking to the stage, Dawn was surprised. Although Eva had hesitated at going up to the stage, she kept a straight face, even when she was on the stage. Dawn remembered when she herself was reaped, and she had to almost be dragged up to the stage. When Eva reached the stage, Nicholas went to the boys reaping bowl, knowing as much as Dawn did, that at least one of the names he was about to call wouldn't come back.

"For the boys," he said, almost wishing that he had the power to save both of them, "Ermys Palmer."

When the name had been called, you could hear the crowd mutter. Obviously, the Palmer family had been well known, and from the objections heard to him being reaped, they were either real popular, or hard working. Since she didn't recognize the name off hand, she assumed that it was the latter. When she stopped trying to figure out if she knew the last name, she realized that the twelve year old section had opened around a short red headed boy wearing a tan shirt and brown pants. Dawn could tell that he had worn the pants for a few years before, because they were a little too small, and had a few holes in them.

After a little hesitation, Ermys slowly headed for the stairs. Ermys had made it about halfway up the stairs when he fell. As if falling during the reaping wasn't bad enough, the peacekeepers, annoyed by the time it was taking him to get on stage, decided it was time to take matters into their own hands. They rushed him up to the stage, even though he had almost been there already. When they put him down, the peacekeepers basically dropped him on the stage. Dawn, knowing that she had almost had the same thing happen to her in her own games, went to help Ermys up. She then walked with him to his place on stage near Eva.

"Thanks." said Ermys, which Dawn had barely made out. He obviously was very nervous about this.

"Ermys, Eva, please shake hands." Dawn said quietly, so only the two of them could hear, seeing that it would be better off for everybody if they could get off the stage as soon as possible.

Quickly, they shook hands, and the reapings were over. Dawn thought over what Kayla had said earlier about possibly having another victor. She realized that it was theoretically the same odds every year, and yet they always seemed different. This year, if she could get a victor home, she felt that it would mean more than normal.

_**Eva De Jong, District 3 Female tribute**_

She knew that she would have to change to have a shot.

She couldn't rely on people to calm her down when she was mad. In the arena, she would have to learn how to channel her anger into strength. When training, she would have to keep all her anger at bay, because her allies may think twice about the alliance if she started hurling knives into targets.

"Don't worry, I know you have a shot at coming back." said Eva's best friend, Sophie, "Just remember that you will need allies, no matter for how short a time, allies bring supplies could mean the difference between coming back alive, or not coming back at all."

"I know." said Eva, "Don't worry, I will do my best to get back here. Just make sure that nothing changes even if I don't get back."

"I can't promise that nothing will change Eva." said Sophie, "But just as you will do your best to get back, if you don't, I will do my best to make sure it doesn't change too much. I assume that you won't be considering Ermys as an ally?"

"I don't think so. Even though we are district partners, I think I will need somebody who will be able pull their own weight, but if they don't come to me, I don't think I'll go to them."

"Just remember that allies will only get you so far. In the end, only one person gets back. It doesn't do you any good if you have an alliance of 5 people, they all make it to the finals, and then you die. It's the same result as if you go with 2 people and die in the finals."

After that, the peacekeepers came in and told Sophie her time was up. They both said that they would do their best to keep the promises they made. Sophie asked the peacekeeper if she could say one last thing to Eva.

"Alright, but at least keep it short."

"Trust me, it will be." Sophie said, "Eva, good luck."

Then she nodded to the peacekeeper and they both headed out the door, leaving Eva to stay in the room until she had to board the train to the capitol.

_**Ermys Palmer, District 3 Male Tribute**_

He and his sister Cristina had always wanted a shot at a better education. This was their chance.

"At least you're safe now Cristina." said Ermys, it was one of the few positive things that he could say.

"And if you survive, we will both be able to pursue our education without any trouble."

"That's right."

"And then our parents would be able to actually be around more than 5 hours a day."

For a few minutes there was just silence. Then the peacekeepers came in. At first Ermys thought they were there to take Cristina away, but they had just come in to tell them they had two minutes left.

"Ermys, I can't imagine what I would do if I was to lose you forever."

"Then I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen."

After that, Christina had too much and she just embraced her brother in a hug until the peacekeepers came in to take her away. She convinced them to give her a moment to say goodbye one last time to her brother.

"I saw that you had your bottle cap collection on your desk, so I decided to grab one to give to you for your token."

"Thanks Christina." said Ermys, "I'll use this for sure."

Then the peacekeepers decided that they had given her enough time so they started to walk with Christina out of the room. Christina only turned back to look at Ermys when he said this quietly.

"Christina, I forgot. Could you tell Everly that…"

What Ermys was going to say, Christina could only guess at. She knew Everly well enough to know that she was in Ermys grade, but that was about all she knew.

Inside the room, Ermys decided that since there was nobody there, that he might as well be prepared for the train to the capitol. He had to assume that since the door closed before he finished his sentence that Christina didn't know what he wanted her to do. He just hoped that he would have the chance in the interviews.


	9. Hope

1\. Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait between updates. I promise you this will continue, and I will try to update again soon.

2\. A reminder to keep an eye out for allies, but there is still no rush to message me about that. (Once again, due to the long update time, will not be expecting much related to this due to not having tributes besides district partners quickly updated between each other.)

3\. I hope I am writing your tribute well, as we are halfway through the reapings, with the jumping around.

4\. I am making a mentor page on the blog. It is not anywhere near 100% complete, but since I haven't updated in over a month, I feel like I should give you something along with this chapter, so here's Dmitri's backstory, with more to come. Image is having a bit of a problem, so that will come later.

5\. I do not own the Hunger Games.

6\. Thank you to MornieGalad Baggins and Finnick17 for Talitha and Kenzo respectively.

* * *

_**Mags District Four, Victor of the 10**__**th**__** Hunger Games**_

She hoped she wouldn't have to mentor another year alone.

She hoped that this year would be the last year that her name was alone on the list of District Four victors, but she knew that more likely than not that she would have a few more years alone. She knew that logically that it would be even more than she hoped. The only district with multiple victors was ten, and they had waited seven years between victors to get the second, and twelve still had no victors.

She was once again reminded of the fact that she was alone when the Mayor read the names of the victors. She was hoping that maybe, somebody in her district would be like Livvy of District two and train for the games, but Mags knew that to have that, there would have to be somebody who started training.

Ariel, the escort of District four, stepped towards the girls reaping bowl and got ready to draw the name. She reached her hand into the bowl, and grabbed a name. She carefully unfolded the slip of paper and looked at the name.

"Talitha Embers." she said.

There was a stir of movement in the sixteen year old section. Finally, they parted around a tall girl with long, blonde hair in a suit. She walked up to the stage and took her place, although Mags could tell, that like anybody who was possibly leaving forever, was trying not to cry. Mags realized that Ariel was moving towards the boys reaping bowl. By the time Mags had looked over to her, she already had pulled out a name and had started unfolding it.

"For the boys," she said, realizing this would be better if they could end this quickly, "Kenzo Hirashi."

This time, there was a parting in the seventeen year old section, around a boy with black hair who was average height. As soon as the section had parted, the boy quickly got to the stage. Mags hoped that meant that the reapings would be over soon.

When Kenzo got up to the stage, Talitha needed no invite to shake his hand. Ariel, seeing that she would have no need to prompt them to shake hands, said "Ladies and Gentlemen, your District Four tributes!"

It was then Mags noticed something. In the moment after Ariel said that, when tributes normally stopped shaking hands, Talitha kept a hold on Kenzo's. Mags thought back to when she was here, and she had done anything to stop herself from crying, that Talitha was just doing the same thing.

* * *

_**Talitha Embers, District Four Female Tribute**_

She would just have to hope to get back, for Victryn.

He was the only person left in the room, but he was also the last to arrive. That was how it had to be.

She met him while they both were training to be doctors. Talitha's dad, Lino, saw that Victryn was flirting with her, so he made sure that they both were busy and separate. Her mother, Isarea, found out about this, and encouraged her to keep on meeting him, but in secret. That was why he had to enter the room after her parents had left for good.

"I know that you can come back," said Victryn, "and then we wouldn't have to be so secretive since you'd be a victor."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," said Talitha, "and I will certainly do my best to get back alive."

It was soon after that when the Peacekeepers came in and told Victryn that his time was up. She gave him a farewell hug and then he walked out of the room. After that, she grabbed the necklace that her mother had given her as a token. She told her that it was the necklace that Lino gave her the day that she was born.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Funny, Talitha thought, she wasn't expecting any more visitors. She opened the door and was surprised by who she saw.

"Montageil! I wasn't expecting you to come." she said, "How did you get in? The Peacekeepers told the last person I was with that time was up? I wasn't expecting anybody else to be allowed to enter."

Montageil shrugged, "I guess they thought that I could see you even if it was only a minute or two."

"Montageil, I know that times aren't exactly good for you now either, but if I do not come back, can you try to comfort Victryn? He'll be crushed if I don't make it, he may become depressed."

"I will do what I can, but I'm no doctor."

"Thank you, I know that you will do what you can. After all, we're all trying to make end meet in this world."

* * *

_**Kenzo Hirashi, District Four Male Tribute**_

He would have to come back, because he was Finnegan's only hope at continuing the business.

Finnegan, the man who had basically adopted him after he was orphaned in the rebellion, had relied on Kenzo to continue his fishing business, because he had gotten too old. Finnegan was still sitting in the chair across from Kenzo.

"I'll miss you while you're in the games Kenzo." said Finnegan.

"I'll miss you too." Kenzo said, "Hopefully I'll be able to return and see you again."

"Hopefully I can find somebody to help me with the fishing business," Finnegan said, "I feel it's going to be a good week coming up for fishing."

"I wish I could suggest somebody that could help you," Kenzo said, "but I honestly don't know anyone that would be available."

"It's okay. I'll find somebody to help me"

"I know. I just wish I could make sure that you were going to be well off when I leave."

After that, the Peacekeepers came into the room and told Finnegan that his time was up. Kenzo gave Finnegan a farewell hug, and then was left in the room to his own thoughts. Kenzo smiled at that. This would be his last time he wouldn't have somebody in close proximity for a while, even if in the games that somebody wouldn't necessary be an ally.


	10. Just

First off, I still don't own the Huger Games

Secondly, there was a typo last chapter, it meant to say I do **not **mean to keep this pace with chapters, and I am sorry for this long delay again, but I am doing NaNoWriMo, so hopefully that will get this story going to a more reasonable speed.

Thirdly, I would still like to know two things, one, do you have say currently about your tributes alliance, but I understand if this is not relevant yet, as we still have plenty of time until the tributes have to start taking sides, and two, do you think I am writing your tribute well, and what feedback you have on how I'm writing. I hope I am writing them the way you planned them to be written, but if not, please contact me, either by PM or review and tell me how you would like them to be written differently the next time they appear.

Lastly, thank you MornieGalad Baggins and Jamez S for Marani and Corbin respectively.

**Troy Banners, 20, District 5 Escort**

Gordon still hadn't shown up and there were only 5 minutes until he was supposed to start the reapings. Troy wondered what he would do if Gordon didn't show up on time, but he figured that if that happened, he would just be expected to continue on the best he could, and tell the tributes that Gordon would show up eventually. The five minutes passed, and the Mayor took to the microphone to read off the list of victors, even though Gordon still hadn't shown up.

Troy, nervous because this was his first year as an escort for five, stepped up to the girls reaping bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. He was very careful not to rip it, because it would give the wrong impression to the capitol. When he read the name, he made sure to pronounce it correctly.

"Marani Sinclair."

When the name was called, the thirteen year old section parted around a short girl in a light blue dress, with long, brown hair. She looked a lot younger than thirteen to Troy, maybe more like ten, and she looked nervously to the crowd, more likely than not to a relative. She then started towards the stage, and when she got up, Troy told her that Gordon would be there soon.

That statement was truer that Troy thought it would be, for less than a minute after he said that and before he got to the boys reaping bowl, Gordon made his way through the crowd and up to the stage, apologizing for being late. He then introduced himself to Marani, and then took his normal place on stage.

Troy, growing more confident that this year would be a good year, went to the boys reaping bowl and pulled out a name. He hesitated a moment, still making sure he got it right, and then said.

"Corbin Islay."

Quickly the sixteen year old section parted around a boy in a red plaid shirt and khaki pants. He was about the average height and had black hair. He stood still for a moment, as if believing that his being called was a mistake, but after that he quickly made his way to the stage, possibly masking his fear.

Troy, knowing it would be best to get this over with as soon as possible, said "Ladies and gentlemen, your District Five tributes.", and with that, they exited the stage. Troy was going to exit, but Gordon stopped him by saying.

"Not bad for your first year and due to the fact I was gone for half of it. Troy, I need to talk to you about that a bit later, would you come by Victor's Village before the train takes us both to the capitol?"

"It would be an honor Mr. Hoff. I'll be there after I clean up a few things here, is that alright?"

"That's just fine, and please, just call me Gordon, I'm not superior in any way besides the fact that I live here year round and you live in the Capitol most of the year."

"That's kind of you Mr. Ho... I mean Gordon."

Smiling, Gordon went back to his house to prepare for the train.

**Marani Sinclair, 13, District 5 Female Tribute**

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

She was just thirteen, how could she, with her name only in the reaping bowl two times, be reaped for the Hunger Games, over people who had their names in the bowl almost 50 times for the larger, poorer families. She could only think of one explanation, and that was that the Capitol knew about her learning about what life was like before the games from her Uncle Evram. That led her to believe that Evram himself was in trouble of being hunted down by the Capitol.

The rest of her family had left the room a minute ago, but Uncle Evram had stayed on, partially to give her the district token that he had planned for her. He had gotten the dog tags from her dog, Nero, and now he gave him to her, telling her that she would have to fight like a pup getting food at the beginning of the games, but that the other tributes would have to worry about her when the pup turned into a dog.

Marani also told him about her theory on this reaping being rigged, and him being in danger, but he said nothing that would confirm her theories. She told him that she would try to stay as safe as a person could in a fight to the death, but made him promise to stay safe in the district, telling him that if the Capitol suspected anything, any action from him could mean that the gamemakers would take it out on her during the games.

It was right after that when the Peacekeepers told him his time was up and he walked out of the room. Marani watched him walk out and the door close, but a minute later there came a knock on the door. Funny, she thought, she wasn't expecting any other visitors. She told the person outside to come in, and to her surprise, it was her mentor, Gordon Hoff.

"Well what a pleasure to see you here Mr. Hoff."

"Please just call me Gordon, it will make it much easier. I'm sorry I wasn't on stage when the reapings began, but I promise that there is a reason, and I will try to tell you when we get on the train."

"Well it's nice to meet you Gordon," Marani said, trying to keep her cool, but she knew she sounded like she was mad. "And I look forward to the explanation of why you were not on time for the reapings, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that until I hear your reason, that it was a good one."

"Well, I better get going, I'll see you on the train."

And with that, Gordon excused himself and went back to Victor's Village.

**Corbin Islay, 16, District 5 Male Tribute**

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Minutes before, the head Peacekeeper in the district came into the room, which startled Corbin because he wasn't expecting any visitors, even if they had let his brother have the option to visit him, he figured that he would decline, still being mad about Corbin betraying him. What the Peacekeeper said could easily gain his brother's trust back.

The Peacekeeper said that if by some miracle that he made it back, he would pardon his brother, but it would not save him from any future convictions. Shocked, Corbin happily accepted, and told the Peacekeeper to go tell Daglin the news. Laughing, the Peacekeeper went out of the room and down to where Daglin was being held.

Expecting nobody else to come, Corbin had turned on the Television to see if the other reapings were on. Halfway through the District Six reapings, he heard a knock on the door, and he told the person to come in. He wasn't entirely shocked to see his mentor standing there, as he had heard his conversation with the other tribute in the adjacent room through the wall.

"Well, Gordon Hoff shows up to my room even before the train rides begin, I thought for a while that you weren't going to appear at the reapings. It isn't an entire shock to see you though, due to the commotion in the room next door. You came just in time to see the Male tribute from six get reaped, please, sit down, if you have the time."

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Corbin, and I see I won't have to tell you to just call me Gordon. I'm sorry I was late to the reapings but I will have plenty of time to tell you what happened when we are on the train, that way I won't have to tell you and Marani the information at different times. Although I have to tell you, it does interest me that you have the District Six reapings, as that is part of the reason I was late. Ah well, that'll keep until the train rides. I'm sorry to leave you so soon, but I promised the escort, Troy, that I would meet him in Victor's Village, so I better leave you to watch the rest of the reapings, or at least what you can catch of them before we have to board the train. We will probably have them on in the background and I will tell you what kept me when they re-air ours on the train."

And with that, Gordon excused himself, and left Corbin alone. To Corbin's surprise, as the District Six reapings were finishing up, there came one more knock on the door. He got up to answer it, and it was the Peacekeeper he had met with before.

"Well, what do you want now, you already made me a deal."

"I know, and your brother wishes you good luck, and he told me to give you this coin, for your token."

"Thank you, and tell him I plan to return."

"I will do that, and I wish you luck in your quest, you will need it if you wish to get back alive, and not in a ice box."

**Gordon Hoff, 25, Victor of the Sixth Hunger Games**

He got back to the his house in Victor's Village just before Troy knocked on the door. Gordon got up to let him in, and then offered him a chair, because he knew that this could go long.

"You wished to talk to me Gordon?"

"Yes I did. I'm sorry to have left you alone at the reapings for the first part, but people are telling me that you and the Mayor did a good job on improving it."

"I just did what was in my job description, I go to the bowl, I pick a slip of paper, and I read the name. I'm just glad Marani didn't interrogate me about where you were, for I wouldn't have had any answers."

"I know, but there was no way I could have contacted you that I would be late. Nobody but the people heading to the Capitol could know about the reason I was late."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what is the reason you were late."

"The reason I was late," Gordon sighed, "Is that I got a phone call from Byron, the district six mentor. He said that he was going to call a few other mentors, but he basically said that the events that transpire this year cannot be stopped, but will not effect us in district five, unless we chose to get involved, and then if we did, he could not promise that we would be safe. Would you like anything to drink before we continue?"

"I'll have some water."

"Here you go. He said that he had some unfinished business with President Braxton, but I do not wish to get involved, so I decided not to ask any more about it. I have a bad feeling that not everybody who gets involved will get out alive, and nobody who is semi-involved will get out unscathed."

"You think he's going to rebel against the Capitol?"

"Not directly, no, he is a rebel, but he would not fight in a lost cause, but I think he may have an argument with Dmitri, the District One victor, but that could be incorrect."

"So you think he's going to fight him to gain support?"

"I don't think that will be his move, he's more careful than that, but I think that he may have to talk to him about something. Well, we need to get going, otherwise we'll be late to the train station, and I think Marani might decide it would be better to have no mentor at all than one who is late all the time, imagine being seconds late with a sponsor gift, that could prove deadly in the games."

And with that, the two of them headed off the meet Marani and Corbin at the train station.


	11. Only

First off, please keep your eye out for allies, as we only have 4 reapings left.

Secondly, my sister, MornieGalad Baggins has a SYOT open on her page, which is a quarter quell! There is more information on her profile, so check it out there, and maybe send a tribute or two her way.

Thirdly, I still do not own the Hunger Games.

Fourthly, thank you to Khloe Grace and Finnick17 for Lydia and Archibald respectively.

* * *

**Tisha Pelcyger, District 7, 25 years old, Victor of the 3****rd**** Games.**

She had only one option.

Tisha just got off the phone with Byron, but he hadn't said anything that made sense, besides the first thing he said.

"If you don't want any danger, just don't get involved with me during the games."

And that is exactly what Tisha wanted. Sure, the capitol couldn't target her, but they could reap her adopted daughter, Delores, to hurt her for the fact that she had possibly started the mistake of the fourth games. If she could prove that Byron was rebellious and had a plan to kill somebody though, then maybe she could prove her loyalty and then Delores wouldn't have to go into the games at all.

It was then that Kyron, the escort, went towards the reaping bowl and pulled out a name. Kyron had been in District 7 as long as Tisha could remember, so he wasn't really nervous, as he had basically seen anything when he was their escort, from the rebellious to the overly supportive for the capitol. He had also seen shy tributes, to the very outgoing ones, and it didn't seem to matter who came for the district. Since Tisha won by only having a mercy kill, when she didn't even need that to win, since he was bleeding out, it didn't matter if you were over confidant or if you thought you were going to die, nobody had won, but Tisha wanted to change that, she wanted to prove to the capitol that she, unlike Byron, wasn't a mistake. Kyron read the name.

"Lydia, wait a moment, let me make sure I get this right, Bi-al-o-bre-ski? I am sorry if that's wrong, but please, I think you can figure it out, please come up."

Tisha noticed the fourteen year old section had parted around a short girl with long, blonde hair, wearing tan pants and a black top. The girl was also wearing a red tie, which was really the lone color in the outfit. Tisha had shivered when the fourteen year old section parted. Fourteen years was too young for somebody to have to kill somebody, but it's what life was ever since twelve years ago, so she had to go along with it.

The girl, realizing that it had been her name pronounced by Kyron, started crying. The Peacekeepers had started walking towards her, wondering if they would have to escort her to the stage, but even in tears, she still managed to walk the entire way up unassisted. That was a start, Tisha thought, but she would have to really make a good impression to the capitol in everything else.

Kyron, wanting to get this over with before anything else happened, quickly made his way to the boys reaping bowl and grabbed the first slip of paper he found.

"Archibald Murphy." said Kyron, almost laughing, due to the two names combined Tisha thought, or maybe he had finally lost it after being in District Seven for about one week for thirteen years.

Slowly, the fifteen year old section parted around a boy of average height with, for a guy Tisha thought, really long hair, since it was almost down to his shoulders. He didn't seem to be too dressed up, as he was in normal clothes.

When he got to the stage, what he did shocked her. Tisha could tell that he was as scared as he should be, since he just got picked to fight to the death, but he still was aware enough to go and hug his partner. He didn't care if he got his outfit got wet, he understood what it would mean for the capitol to see him comforting his partner. Most people would love it, and hope that he won, but even the audience couldn't make sure everything they wanted happened. When he let go, Lydia had stopped crying and actually had a small smile on her face.

"Thanks, I needed that." Tisha heard Lydia say, although she thought none of the microphones picked it up. Archibald just looked at her and gave her a small smile. He then went over to the microphone, which tributes normally didn't dare do, and started to talk.

"I know this normally doesn't happen, but if it's easier to refer to me, please, just call me Archie."

Archie walked back to where he was standing before, and waited for Kyron to end the reapings. To Tisha's shock, Kyron wobbled to the microphone, and took out a half-empty bottle of beer. So that's why he had been laughing, he was drunk!

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kyron said, slurring his words, "A toast, to your district seven tributes! Goodnight!" Kyron said, even though it was just past noon.

With that, the cameras turned off, and Kyron walked backstage and Tisha assumed he had passed out.

* * *

**Archie Murphy, District Seven Male tribute, 15**

He had done the only thing he could have done to help.

"Well, I hope that you made a good impression on the capitol." said his father.

"I think I did, and hopefully they didn't mind me taking the microphone."

"I don't think they should mind, you did more to help out than that drunken escort."

"At least he got through the reapings. It would have been embarrassing to have Tisha pull the names out and announce them."

"Still, this is what he gets paid for. You think the capitol would make him be sober for just one day!"

His parents then had to leave and go back to the house, but they said that Sylvan and Piper could stay. They hugged him and then his father left. His mother lingered behind for a minute or so, but then she left him and his siblings in the room.

"You did the right thing by hugging Lydia." said Piper, "I'll miss you when you're in the games."

"Thanks Piper I'll miss you too."

After he said that, the Peacekeepers told Sylvan and Piper that their time was up. Sylvan told the Peacekeeper that he had one last thing to give to Archie.

"For your district token, that is if they'll allow it into the arena." Sylvan said, handing over a piece of bark that Archie, on close inspection, thought looked a little like an arrowhead.

"Thank you. I'm sure that they will allow it." Archie said, "They've had people take sharper and more dangerous things into the arena."

The Peacekeepers then escorted them out of the room, and Archie knew that the only thing he could do now was wait until the train came.

It was then he heard a loud "Thump."

* * *

**Lydia Bialobreski, District 7 Female Tribute, 14**

Her teacher was the only one who had visited her.

Lydia wasn't exactly surprised by the fact that her step-mother hadn't visited, but she had hoping that she would at least get to say goodbye. Her teacher had met with her step-mother outside the building, and she told her to tell Lydia good luck for her.

"I'll miss you in the art class" her teacher had said.

She had left a few minutes ago, when the Peacekeepers had told her that her time was up. She had given Lydia a paintbrush, saying that it might be of some use in the games.

"Thank you, I know that I'll find something to do with it."

It was because of the fact that the Peacekeepers had stopped watching her room a while ago that it surprised her when there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it, and she found out that it was the escort, Kyron, she though was his name, and with a new bottle of beer in hand. She thought that he didn't know where he was, and his next words confirmed that.

"Bartender, would you open this? Actually, never mind, I have an opener in my pocket."

"Kyron, maybe you should sit down." Lydia said, still stunned at how drunk he was.

"Don't mind if I do." Kyron said, and he passed out and collapsed on the floor.

Lydia heard footsteps coming from outside, and thought maybe the Peacekeepers were still on the premises, but she was surprised to see Archie come in through the door.

"Is everything okay in here?"

"If you're asking if I'm okay, then yes, but our escort is passed out on the floor"

"Well, I'm actually surprised he made it that far, given how drunk he was at the end of the reapings."

It was then that a train whistle startled them both. The train whistle only signaled for the games a few minutes before the tributes were to leave.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with him?" Lydia asked.

"I guess we should both grab an arm and help him to the train, it's the only thing I can think of, since neither of us could just carry him. Maybe once we're at the train Tisha will know what to do with him."

"Well, let's get going, it would be a bad impression if we were late to the train."

With that, they both took one of Kyron's arms and lugged him out the door, hoping that Tisha wouldn't be mad at them if they were later than expected to the station.

* * *

**Tisha Pelcyger, District 7 mentor**

She was worried that the tributes would only feel more rushed.

The conductor had told her that they hadn't meant to sound the whistle, and that they still had fifteen minutes before everybody had to be on board. It was then that she saw two figures, no wait make that three, coming towards the train. She realized that it must be the tributes, but she couldn't figure who the third person was.

"What happened to you? And who is that you are dragging? He looks like he got hit by the train!"

"Nothing happened to us, just a loud thump." Archie said, "As to who this is, your description of him is interesting, since he is Kyron, the escort. He passed out drunk in Lydia's room, which was the loud thump. We thought we would have more time before we had to leave, but we came down when the five minute whistle sounded."

"Well you still have ten minutes, the whistle was accidentally sounded." Tisha said "This isn't the first year Kyron's been drunk, just so you know. I think he was drunk the first three years of the Hunger Games. I don't understand why the capitol keeps him on staff. Want to put him on the train so you can stop carrying his weight?"

With that the three of them lugged him onto the train, and they put him on the couch. After they did that, they all sat down on the benches, enjoying a few more minutes of fresh air before they had to board the train.


	12. Over

First off, yep, I am posting two chapters in one day, this one kinda wrote itself**  
**

Secondly, we are going to District Nine, so once again out of order, I just had to check something about a tribute, so I wrote 9 in the meantime.

Thirdly, I still do not own the Hunger Games

Lastly, thank you to kkfanatic22 and Elim9 for Aisley and Issac respectively.

**Theon Finn, 29, District Nine, Victor of the 2****nd**** Hunger Games**

He still hadn't gotten over killing his district partner.

Even after eleven years, he still grimaced every time the snow fell, even though in District Nine it was basically snowing in the winter every year. He hadn't been really close to his district partner, but he still remembered how he had overpowered her in whiteout conditions.

It didn't help that he had gotten close to his tributes every year since and hadn't succeeded in bringing any home, but he mostly wasn't over his final kill.

Ewan, the District Nine escort stepped up towards the girls reaping bowl and pulled out a name. Ewan had been here since the eighth games, and Theon had become good friends with him.

"For the girls, Aisley Hentrent."

The fifteen year old section then parted around a girl of average height with long, brown hair. She didn't seem phased by fact that she had just been chosen to a fight to the death and she just walked up to the stage. Theon winced at that, his partner had also faced the games with a brave face, and she had fought bravely, and had given him quite a few wounds.

Ewan, sensing a discomfort from Theon, quickly went to the boys reaping bowl and pulled out a name.

"For the boys, Issac Hensley."

The Fourteen year old section parted around a boy about the same height as Aisley, wearing a tan shirt and grey pants. He quickly made his way to the stage, and he was even smiling when he got up there.

"Ladies and gentlemen here are your district nine tributes! Give them a hand!" said Ewan, playing into the fact that neither of them seemed to be angry at being here, as he had escorted tributes who blamed the capitol in the past.

As the cameras went off, Theon realized that he had to do something.

"Ewan, please meet me at my place later, I need to talk to you about something."

"Want to just head there now? I can leave the cleanup in a few minutes if you need to talk."

"Thanks, I'll make it quick, but it would be better for it to happen before we get on the train."

"Alright, I'll see you there in about five to ten minutes, does that sound good?"

"That sounds fine." said Theon. He thought that Ewan might be perfect for something, but he couldn't tell anybody until he talked it over with him first. Somehow, for the first time in ten years, he may not be as alone.

**Aisley Hentrent, 15, District 9 Female Tribute**

She just wanted them to get over it.

Her parents had been mad about the fact that she had been reaped, and they for some reason decided just to talk to her about how it was unfair.

"We stayed loyal the rebellion, why do we get punished?" Her father said, for what Aisley swore was a minute.

The Peacekeepers had escorted them out when their time was done, but Aisley had negotiated with the Peacekeeper to let her brother and her best friend stay for a few more minutes.

"I know this might be hard, but you are probably more likely to have allies if you aren't closed off to people." said her brother.

"Thanks for the advice, but I think I'll just be like I am when there are other tributes around. Besides, who knows what other tributes want in an ally, everybody's different."

"Stay as safe as you can Aisley, and thank you for being a good friend."

"You too Carter, and if I get back, I think it will be an easier life for all of us."

The Peacekeepers then came into the room and told them that their time was up. Aisley gave them both a hug, and then she sat and waited for the train to come.

**Ewan Barber, 25, District Nine Escort**

The cleanup had been over, and he was at Theon's house.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, I wanted to know if you would help me mentor a tribute."

"You want me to take Aisley, don't you?"

"Actually no, I think that it would help me to mentor somebody similar to Hazel. I was thinking of asking you to take Issac. I feel that when I mentor Aisley, I will be focusing on her too much to give Issac the attention that he deserves."

"Do you think he'll be fine with an escort winging it as a mentor?"

"He'll understand that it was a better option than only getting a sentence in my focusing on Aisley. Other than that, I don't know him at all, and I just hope that he'll understand."

"So when do you want to tell him that I'll be mentoring him?"

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to him now? I think it would be better for you to explain, so that you two can get to know each other."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the building next to the train station that besides for this day, is empty. Every district has the same setup, the male tribute's room is on left, and the female one is on the right. They've had the same setup since the start of the games, but I have gotten word that they may switch it up soon."

"So he's in room on the left. What if he doesn't want me as a mentor? What if he wants you, even if it means less attention?"

"Tell him that I trust you more than I have trusted any other escort, and that I will respect his decision, but even if he chooses me, he can switch to you mentoring him anytime he wants. You've basically been a part-time mentor ever since you got here. You might even be better than me."

"I wouldn't go that far, but I'll tell him the first part if he doubts me."

"You better get going, you won't want to get interrupted by the train coming and picking us up."

"I guess I'll see you on the train."

With that, Ewan exited the building and started his walk to the train station.

**Issac Hensley, 14, District Nine Male Tribute**

He thought it over, and that nobody else would be visiting.

The Peacekeepers had left, and all his family had come. He didn't think that anybody would even be allowed in the building. He thought he was going crazy when he heard a soft knock on the door.

He went to open it and he smiled, it was the district's escort, Ewan.

"Well Ewan, I'm surprised to see you here. Would you like a seat? There's only one chair, but I don't really want to sit."

"Actually, no, I don't want to sit down. I want to talk to you about something important, but I feel that you would be more comfortable outside, please, let us go for a walk, the train won't be here for another half hour, and then it will still take half an hour for us to board."

"Alright, I presume this isn't an annual thing you do, is it? Visiting the tributes is kind of unheard for the escorts, from what I hear."

"Actually, that is partially why I'm here. I had a talk with your mentor, Theon."

"He seems nice enough, but he didn't really look interested in me at the reapings."

"It's not that you're not an interesting tribute, but it's because he has a focus this year. He has asked me if I would mentor you, as he feels if he were to take on you both, he would be too focused on Aisley to give you the proper attention."

"Why? Are they related?"

"No, they're not related at all, but her reaction seems to remind him of a tribute he was forced to kill in his games."

"And I should trust you as my mentor, why?"

"I've been close to Theon since I got to district nine, and I've been right by his side all through the games. I even arranged a sponsor gift with a few friends once for one of his tributes. I've learned quite a bit from him, and he's trusting that it would be better off if I'm mentoring you so we both have a focus."

"Alright, I accept." Issac said, glad that he had reasoning for the change of mentors.

"Well, we should probably head back to the building, otherwise we might get caught outside, but I'm pretty sure the Peacekeepers wouldn't care."

"Well I hope that it works out on the mentoring, but I also have one more question."

"What is it?"

"What is it like in the capitol? I've always had a few ideas on life there, but I've obviously never had a chance to see it."

"Oh it's beautiful on the outside, the mountains are the tallest in all of Panem, but it isn't all like they show on the television. I'll tell you more about it on the train if I have the chance."

"Thank you." Issac said "I guess I'll see you on the train."

With that, Ewan headed out to get everything ready to go, and Issac kept the image of the capitol as Ewan had described it in his head until he heard the whistle of the train.


	13. Firsts and Lasts

First off, we're going to District 12 right now, because I still have a few questions about a tribute I want answered in eight, but I would have felt bad if I had asked without posting another chapter first, and not 11 because I need to clear up what I'm doing with my mentor there.

Secondly, I still would like people to give their thoughts on alliances. I have a few thoughts already submitted, but I'd like to hear from more people.

Thirdly, thank you to Elim9 and kkfanatic22 for Warden and Imogen respectively.

Lastly, I still do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Cedric Crowell, District 12 Capitol Mentor, 59 Years Old**

He had finally told the capitol what he hadn't wanted to do for five years.

He was still wondering if he had done the right thing by telling them that, but there was nothing he could do now. His only goal now was getting one of these two tributes home, and that was all that mattered to him.

Before the reapings actually started, Anton, who had been the Mayor all Cedric's time in the district walked to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we first off want to welcome you to the Thirteenth Annual Hunger Games. I normally would just sit down and leave the rest to Kian, who has been here since these started, but there is something different this year."

Cedric knew it was coming, the capitol had told him that they wanted a big party.

"I regret to inform you all that this year is Cedric's last year as mentor for this district, as he has now announced his retirement after this year's games, but maybe he can give us a nice farewell gift! On that topic of farewell gifts, Cedric, I know this hasn't happened in any other district, the mentor leaving before a tribute was safe back home, but we here in District Twelve would like to thank you for all your years of service. For that, I now give you a painting that represents your time here in Twelve, and have a happy retirement." Anton said, as he motioned for a picture to be brought to the stage.

To Cedric's surprise, it was actually two paintings. The first one that he saw was a map of District Twelve, painted with all the mountain ranges. The other one was a panoramic view of the main city that he was now in, including a beautiful part that showed the sun setting over the mountains. Cedric smiled at this part, for his time in District Twelve was also setting, like the sun.

"Thank you Anton, I will treasure these for the rest of my life." Cedric said, "I will also make sure that I come back to visit you here quite a bit."

"We once again thank you for your time, and let us begin your last reapings"

Kian, who didn't know that any of this was coming since Cedric had just phoned the capitol the information the day before, had been standing this whole time, and finally made his way to the girls bowl.

"I cannot top off what Anton just said, so without further ado, for the girls, Imogen Casilier."

Cedric saw the seventeen year old section part around a slim, pale skinned girl. She stood there for a second, as if she didn't know what was going on, but then ran up to the stage, trying not to make eye contact with anybody, but she still had a smile on her face. Kian, knowing that he had to be quick, headed over to the boys reaping bowl and pulled out a name.

"Magnus Anastos"

"I Volunteer." came a shout from the eighteen year old section. Cedric realized that, in his last year as a mentor, District Twelve would have their first volunteer ever. The boy, wearing a grey shirt, grey pants, and grey boots, which all had coal dust on them, came up to the stage.

"Well, our first ever volunteer, tell me son, what is your name?"

"Warden Bellows."

"Give it up to your District Twelve tributes, and for you last scheduled time, you District Twelve mentor, Cedric Crowell!"

When Kian mentioned Cedric's name, a roar went up in the crowd, and for the first time since the Hunger Games began, Cedric actually felt like he meant something more than a mentor for somebody.

* * *

**Warden Bellows, District Twelve Male Tribute, 18.**

This could easily be the last time he saw Miles.

"I wish you hadn't volunteered, but I understand why. I hope you make it back okay."  
"I still remember the first time I met you Miles, I was starving. Thank you for saving me, and I hope you're still around when I get back."

"I'll do my best to make sure of that."

"Is there anything you would like me to have for a token? You know that I have nobody else left, so if you have anything, I'll take it."

"There is one thing," Miles said, as he took a bullet out of his pocket, "it's the bullet that killed my son during the rebellion, but ever since, you have been like a grandson I never had."

"Thank you," Warden said, "It is an honor to be able to have this, it's like a part of you is with me."

"Just remember, if it comes down to that or your life, remember to choose life, they are plenty of bullets that killed people that were meaningful to somebody on both sides of the rebellion, and I think the President lost somebody close to him. It might do you good to show him the rebel bullet that killed your best friend's son, and you bring it to try to do him justice."

"That's actually a good story, mind if I use that?"

"It's fine by me, anything that will hope you get home, even if it means dishonestly and lies, it's not much different than having to be steal to get a meal sometimes. Heck, for some people, stealing a meal might equal stealing a life, so just think of stealing food whenever you kill somebody, it means you're closer to staying alive."

"Thank you, I'll remember that, but make sure you don't think of stealing somebody's life when you're stealing food. That wouldn't work as well."

With that, the peacekeepers came in and helped Miles out of the room and down the stairs. Warden was left in silence until the train came.

* * *

**Imogen Casilier, District Twelve Female Tribute, 17**

It was the first time in ages she had had to fake a smile totally.

Other times she had at least found something positive about the situation, but besides the slight chance at her coming back, and not being the same person she was, she didn't see much bright side to this. This was the first time actually having to totally fake a smile since she saw how sad Daren was many years ago.

She had to at least hope that even if she didn't come back, that at least she had enough of an impact in his life for him not to slip into depression. She knew that all her other friends who had come would carry on, because they had all lost somebody to the games. Daren still hadn't shown up yet, and Imogen wondered if he would just be a no show.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Daren came in.

"Sorry I'm late, I almost didn't want to come, but I realized that I had to do something."  
"Thank you for coming. What is it you have to do?"

Slipping something into her hand, he said "This is for your token. It's what you gave me while I was depressed, and it helped drag me out. Now I feel the need to give it back, as you might need it more soon."

"Thank you, I will use it as my token and keep it no matter what happens during the games."

The peacekeepers, annoyed by the late arrival, knocked on the door and told him that his time was up.

"Wait, Sir, can you please let him stay until the train comes? I could very well go crazy alone with nothing to do, and the Cyrus Runnalls wouldn't want somebody to come into the games crazy because of the Peacekeepers now, would he?"

Sighing, the Peacekeeper went to the other room, and left Daren alone with Imogen until the trains came to take her to the capitol.


	14. Coulds and Could Nots

_First off, we are almost done with the reapings, as we now head to District 8. _

_Secondly, just a reminder to keep your eyes out for allies, and I'd like to hear how you thought I wrote your tribute._

_Thirdly, my sister, MornieGalad Baggins has an open SYOT, so if you have any ideas for tributes, please check out the form on her profile._

_Fourthly, I still do not own the Hunger Games_

_Last but not least, thank you to MoonlightSunlightEclipse and 20 for Vervain and Agnus respectively._

* * *

_**Sara Haldi, District 8, Victor of the 9**__**th**__** Hunger Games, 16**_

Sara couldn't believe what she had just heard.

She had gotten off the phone with Byron, and she still didn't understand exactly what he was doing, or why he was doing it. Sara had been able to make something out about "finish it once and for all". He had also said "If you don't want any harm, don't get involved." She was startled by this less than an hour before the reapings and, called Tisha and asked if Byron had called her.

"Yes, and he didn't seem very optimistic about anything."

"I heard something about 'the rebellion continues', do you have any better idea on what he is going to do?"

The conversation continued about Byron for a while longer, with them discussing what they had been able to make out. When Sara was informed that she had to get off for the reapings, she only knew a little more than she did before the call.

The escort, Hanna, had assured her that Byron meant nothing of it, but even as Hanna stepped towards the reaping bowl, Sara could tell that she was nervous about what would happen in the upcoming weeks. She pulled out the first name that her hand touched, and pulled it out quickly.

"For the girls, Vervain Simmons."

The thirteen year old section parted around a tall girl, with long, brown hair. She was wearing a cream colored dress, and she had a headband on her head. While she was going up to the stage, she struggled with the Peacekeepers, and they had to subdue her. When the Peacekeepers had dragged her to the stage, she just glared at the escort, as if this was all her fault.

Hanna, who was even more worried about the next few days even because of this, just reached in and barely even grabbed the boy tribute's name before she took her hand back out.

"For the boys, Fenton…"

"I Volunteer." Came a shout from the fourteen year old section. Sara shivered at that. Her own DP had been a thirteen year old rebel volunteer. Hopefully with what was going on with Byron this year, the volunteer wasn't a rebel.

"Okay," said Hanna, "What is your name?"

"Agnus Blush."

"Alright, I don't think we'll be able to get them to hold hands", Hanna said quietly to Sara. To the crowd, she then said "Ladies and gentlemen, here are your District Eight tributes." The crowd slowly began to clap, but the clapping stopped once the cameras were off.

* * *

_**Vervain Simmons, 13, District 8 Female Tribute**_

She couldn't do anything besides glare until the train came.

The drug the Peacekeeper had given her to subdue her at the reaping wouldn't wear off until after the train ride began. The one thing that she had left, a proper goodbye to her family, had been taken from her.

"I know you can't respond, but I know you can hear me." That was her mother.

Vervain couldn't and wouldn't respond. She was still thinking about how she would be the fourth person in her family going into the games in six years. When she was eight, her older sister was reaped. Two years after that her cousin was reaped, and never seen again. Last year had been the year her niece and it was then that she figured there was a good chance she would be reaped. She just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Well, I have to go now. I wish I could give you something for your token, but you can't respond to tell me what you want."

Soon after that her mother left. Vervain was hoping that the drug would wear off and she could ask the Peacekeeper nicely to see if they could find her friend and bring her here, but she had no such luck, and she heard the train whistle signal that it was now time to board the train to the Capitol.

* * *

_**Agnus Blush, 14, District 8 Male Tribute**_

His best friend, Talon, couldn't believe why he volunteered.

"I still don't understand why Agnus. I know that life isn't the best here, but you're doing fine, and now you have to go do this. I have to ask, what personality are you right now, so I can know at least partially the reason you volunteered."

"I guess you could say, 'Dem' and that may help."

"So let me guess, you don't think that your mother and sister survive, so you finally bought the capitol's lies that they will give you anything you want if you win, and you are going to request any medicine that might work. Your sister just has a cold! She will probably be better by the end of the games. You have really gotten yourself into a mess this time Dem."

They discussed if this was a wise decision or not until they got so loud, that the Peacekeeper came in an escorted Talon out without any explanation.

* * *

_**Hanna, District 8 Escort, 20**_

She could only hope that her district tributes wouldn't join whatever Byron had planned.

Sara had asked her to come to her house before the train left, to discuss what they would do with what was going on. She didn't dare say more on stage, for even if the mics and cameras were off, they couldn't risk anybody hearing them. She knocked on the door and Sara told her to come in and sit down.

"So, do you think that any of them are rebels this year?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, I hope not, but Agnus is a bit on the odd side. The better question is, if they were, could we really change it?"

"I guess that is the right question. The answer to that would be no if it was Agnus, he already volunteered, and he's not about to chicken out of rebelling, if he is indeed a rebel, but we have no reason to think Vervain is a rebel, I recognized the last name from many years, they have just had bad luck with the reapings."

"I thought as much. Do you think that Byron called anybody else?"

"I bet so, it's just that we were the only ones to ask out and see. There is no way we were the only two that he thought might need to know about this and plan differently."

"So what do we do about it?" Hanna said.

"Like I said before, we really can't do anything to change what is planned. Sure, we might be able to convince Bryon to wait until after the games, but he will do whatever he has planned eventually, and it may be better off if he is gone sooner."

It was soon after this that they got a phone call. They were both surprised, and even more so when they saw who was calling. It was a direct call from the desk of Head Gamemaker Cyrus Runnalls.


	15. Would and Would Not

First off, This is the last reaping! That means we are now onto the train rides, where things will hopefully speed up.

Secondly, a reminder to keep your eyes out for allies.

Thirdly, another reminder that my sister, MornieGalad Baggins has a SYOT open, details on her profile.

Fourthly, I do not own the Hunger Games

Last but not least, thank you Elim9 and MornieGalad Baggins for Heather and Pelle respectively.

* * *

_**Nessa Storm, District 11, Victor of the Eighth Hunger Games, now 19**_

She would have to do something about it now since Byron called it to attention.

Byron had said that he had called most of the victors already, and that he would contact the others later. He had said that he had planned a rebellion, and that this would happen no matter what. He told Nessa that if she didn't want any harm to come, that she should stay out of the way. Unfortunately, Nessa knew that they wouldn't let anybody stay out of it. Ever since the fourth games, the Gamemaker, Cyrus Runnalls, had been paying more attention to the victors than ever, and that word would get to him. Cyrus was the only one who could actually remain neutral, as he could just sit back and watch it all unfold. If Byron attempted to kill anybody important, Cyrus could just stay out of the way, as he owed Braxton Steinem no favors after he killed Vivian. If Byron got the tributes involved though, Cyrus would have to get on Braxton's side, and do what he could to stop it, otherwise he would probably die.

Nessa had just finished her phone call when she was summoned to go to the square for the reapings. While she was walking there, she tried to decide what side she would have to be on. She couldn't just turn all her fellow victors into the hands of the Braxton Steinem, for he would surely have most of them executed, with no sympathy. He might even decide to have them executed in front of all Panem. Of all things, Nessa thought, no matter how bad Braxton was, he had at least spared Vivian that.

She got to the square, and took her place on stage by the mayor. The escort was a new one this year, she noticed. He was about her height, but for being new, didn't look nervous at all. Maybe he had seen something from other districts and knew he couldn't goof up any worse than some escorts. He then walked to the reaping bowl and reached in. He, after a few seconds of sifting through the names, ended the suspense and plucked one from the bowl

"For your female tribute, Heather Berring."

The sixteen year old section then parted around a girl, who appeared to Nessa to be about the average height in a white blouse and a grey skirt. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days, and Nessa was reminded that even if they had gotten supplies for the year after she won, it still was never going to be enough to support everybody. The girl made it up to the stage, but she didn't look anybody in the face. Instead, she just looked at the ground, as if the sight of anything else that would remind her that this could be her last time at home would make her cry. The escort made the walk between the bowls and pulled out another name.

"Representing the boys will be, Pellendrohm Ykarus."

The sixteen year old section again parted around a one armed boy in a white shirt. Nessa could almost feel the tension between the two tributes as Pellendrohm walked to the stage.

"Pellendrohm, if you don't mind me asking, the capitol will never remember that name, so do you have a nickname?"

"I guess it would be Pelle, if anything."

"Pelle it is then."

Pelle just glared at the crowd, as if a stern glare into the camera pit would force the capitol to not send him where he was about to go. Nessa whispered that they would not have the shaking of hands, and the cameras were then shut off.

* * *

_**Pelle Ykarus, 16, District 11 Male Tribute**_

He would not talk to his family, no matter how much they would try to talk to him.

It had been this way ever since he lost his arm in a tree accident four years ago, and it had ended his friendship with Heather. It was her fault he had only one arm, her fault, because she hadn't said timber. Sure, it had been stormy, and she might have said it softly as she claimed, but she should have said it louder and made sure he heard it.

His mother had now given him a glove for his hand, and made sure that he used it as his district token. He took it, and just nodded, not daring to do anything else.

His father kept on talking about how if this had been four years ago, that he would have allied with Heather, no matter what, and how he hoped that he would come to his senses.

"We're not even going to be talking to each other after what happened four years ago. This is her fault I'm handicapped." Pelle yelled, fed up with the fact that his father seemed to not care about the past.

His father then sighed, and went on to say that he stands corrected. If Heather wanted to make it out alive, she should stay as far away as possible and that he was just a bomb, ticking down to detonation time.

* * *

_**Heather Berring, 16, District 11 Female Tribute**_

Now she would have to give up on any chance at helping Pelle.

Her family had already come and gone, and she was surprised to see one more person out in the hall. She recognized the person as Pelle's father.

She had a brief amount of hope when she heard her name called, hoping that if she made it back alive, with her influence with the capitol she could get them to at least give him a prosthetic arm. Now with them both going in, that wasn't an option.

She would now have to come back, as it was clear from Pelle's reaction the he didn't want her as an ally, and that meant that any chance of talking to each other again, even on the trains was slim to none. She would have to win, and remember what Pelle was like before that dreadful day, before the day he became depressed.

It hurt her to think of her old friend like that, and then see what he had become, but now she would have to accept it, for accepting that he was gone was one less tribute that she would have to get rid of. His father had come in telling her not to ally with him, as he wouldn't want it, but he said more than that. He said that he felt like he didn't know the Pelle that was going into the games, and would almost think it as a blessing in disguise that Pelle would finally be out of his misery.

Even his own father had given up hope, and yet I hadn't until his name was called. Is there anything else I've missed? Heather thought, but she quickly pushed it away. Pelle's father had only given up earlier because he had been affected more, because Heather could try to avoid him, a father could not avoid his son, as it would make him a worse person than Pelle.

He wished her luck in the games, and hoped that it didn't come down to her and Pelle, but he told her that he did not blame her for whatever actually happened that day, and that if it came down to it, could not blame her for whatever would happen in the games.

After that, the Peacekeepers escorted him out, and Heather was left in silence.


	16. Choices

_First off, I'm sorry for the long time between updates, I got busy with school, and just took me a long time to finish this.  
_

_Secondly, I am still looking for any suggestions about alliances, so if you would like to have a say in who your tribute ends up with, please PM me._

_Thirdly, I have a few new things up in the blog, including some mentor pictures._

_Lastly, I should have a poll up on my profile soon about these mentors. Note that this will not affect how long your tribute lives, but I will have a poll up closer to the games that will determine what tributes get sponsor gifts._

_Without further ado, we're off to the train rides._

* * *

_**Chance Evricht, District 1 Male Tribute, 18 Years Old.**_

"So, why did either of you decide to volunteer?" Dmitri asked as soon as the drinks had been poured.

"That's an easy one," said Alexandria, "I volunteered to avenge my brother. I had also been training since he was tortured last year, so I have some experience fighting. Besides, I stood a better chance than whoever that other girl was anyway."

Dmitri nodded, and then replied "You're probably right on that last count, but don't go into something that you can't handle because it would possibly avenge your brother. He had a spat with the district seven tributes in training, so they might just have struck back when he didn't expect it. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I have somebody partially trained here, but you don't automatically win if you volunteer. There have only been a handful of victors who have volunteered, but that doesn't mean that it isn't time for another. What's your reason Chance?"

"Basically because I've been training ever since I became of reaping age, and I think I had a chance to be District One's second victor."

"That's it? No relatives pushing you in, or pressure because the reaped person is friend or family? Not even revenge? What is the reason that you think you have the will to make it out of a fight to the death, and don't you dare just say the will to live, because every single tribute in the arena has that. So now tell me Chance, what is the reason you deserve to win over any other tribute that is going into these games. Why, if you two are not together, sponsor you over Alexandria, who has already given me a reason. Just one simple question for you Chance, why?"

"Well, I guess if anything, to prove my father wrong and prove that I am not him." Chance was getting annoyed at Dmitri. He was supposed to finish up their training with a win, not question the reason they were there.

"What is there about him that you are trying to prove wrong? That you can't die the most unnecessary death ever? I've seen many tributes come into the games wanting fame and glory, and how many have made it out? Just one glory seeker, and that's Livvy. She didn't win just because she wanted all the fame. She had people to get back to. So what are you going to prove that your father is wrong about so badly that you needed to join a fight to the death?"

"It's easy to tell what he said that made me do this isn't it? He said that I wouldn't ever make it out of the arena alive, and he stopped the training at age 17. I found somebody who continued it though, and I'm going to prove that he wrong and be back here next year." Chance thought he had finally said what Dmitri wanted, but Dmitri continued.

"Alright, but what was the final point. I saw you a few days ago in town, and by the look of the way you were going about, you weren't planning on volunteering for sure, but what I saw from you when I was scanning the crowd before the reapings, you had a determined look on your face. I'd seen the look on Alexandria's face since her brother died, and that's when I knew we would have one career, but no look that you had before yesterday morning wasn't certain. Your father must have said something between last Saturday and yesterday besides that you couldn't win, and I have a feeling it must have been after you said that you were going to volunteer. So Chance, yet another question, this time not why, but what did your father say to push you over the edge?"

Chance was startled by the fact the Dmitri had been able to tell all that, and was stunned for a little bit. He eventually came around and came up with his answer. "He said that my mom was a rebel. He said that I had no chance if I even was a second cousin twice removed from a rebel in the games. There is no proof either way that I could find, sadly none either way though, and I figure that if I can make it through the games, he might actually come sober and be able to tell me about the past."

This time it was Dmitri's time to be shocked. Chance couldn't tell why for the life of him though. Dmitri had been able to pinpoint the moment he had decided that he was for sure going into the games, and he was a mentor, so he had more information about rebels than the public he was sure of. "Chance, I am sorry that I cannot do anything right now, but I will try to get information on whether you mom was a rebel or not when we get to the capitol. I know somebody that had a list of all the known rebels, but he might not tell me."

"Why wouldn't he tell you? You're a victor! You could just ask the president or anybody."

"You've hit a main point. You just said that I'm a victor, and yet twelve years later, I'm not sure that I'm not a Victor any more than you are. It's been too long since my games for you to have remembered it live, but surely you've heard stories. My parents had died for the capitol in the rebellion. I swore vengeance on every rebel in those games, and to torture them for what the capitol suffered. I had made it to the finale fine, and killed five rebels before that, and the five kill record had stood until last year when Darrel took it for his own. The final kill, it wasn't just any rebel, and it was a high rebel's leader's son. The capitol had planned to execute him with his father because he had so much to do with the rebellion, but then the Hunger Games came, and they decided it would be worse for him to see what happened because of what he stood for. The capitol would have never let him be victor even if it was a lesser rebel or him, they would choose against him every single time. My victory was given to me, but the capitol broke both of us in the end. That rebel's name was Lochan, and we both had very bad wounds by the end. At the beginning, I had promised torture, but I didn't carry out. I gave him the chance to have one last line after I disarmed him. Do you know what he said? He whispered into my ear so the capitol couldn't hear it. He said 'You had less deaths, less losses, and a greater population sent into the war anyway. We lost a district and now we have to deal with more deaths every year. Who should be punished? Neither, both thought they were doing the right thing. I don't blame you for what you did, my comrade, you did what they wanted you to do, and there is no other way they were going to have this end.' Then he said this louder. 'Byron, I'm sorry that I can't come back home, but please, live for me. It won't be easy, but you can make it through the torture somehow.' And then he nodded to me, and I cut his head off. The person who has the names of the rebels, it is Byron, the only one who was close to the top of the chain of command and lived. As to why I can't just demand it, he is a six victor, and he has as much right to keep that information secret as I do to have it. The president has tried many things to get the list, but the list Byron has on paper is just of ones who already have all members of their family dead or waiting for death in prison. The list of ones who have living relatives is in his head, and it is a closely guarded secret."

Chance only caught a little bit of that, but he was in shock over some of it. A highly rated rebel's relative not only alive, but one of what Panem considers the elite? He must have heard wrong. "Excuse me? There's a rebel victor? That's impossible! My dad said that President Braxton Steinem would never allow such a thing!"

"Now he wouldn't, but there were some kinks in the system in the early years, and things went wrong. The original plan from the beginning of the games is that each president would have one Gamemaker, but from the first president, in twelve years, we have already had two. The first one was responsible for the mistake that made it possible for a rebel to win. His name was Vivian, and he paid for that with his life at the merciless hands of Steinem.

"Alexandria, from my games, I learned that revenge is just a cycle. I offered Byron a chance to get even for my revenge, my life at his hands for his brother's which I had taken, but declined. Before you announce that you plan to avenge somebody, make sure that you think of the people in your district and what a relative of the district seven tributes now might do if you torture these people. What would your brother want?" Before he got the answer, he could tell that her face was not one that was going to torture innocent people and then have the same thing happen to somebody that cared about her. "So, one last question before bed, and I know I've asked many tonight. Would you like to be an alliance to start, and go recruit more people, or would you two like to go separate ways. Remember though, each of you now knows something about the other that could be key in the games. Now, what's the decision?"

Chance was startled. He thought he would have to look at everybody, but it seemed like Alexandria knew what she was doing as well as anybody would be able to. He looked across at her and made sure that they were thinking the same thing.

"It's obvious what we need to choose. Together, we'll be able to scout more allies out if we can bounce ideas off each other."

Dmitri smiled like he hadn't smiled in many years. "Excellent, you two go to bed. I'll take another look at the reapings and dissect them."

* * *

_**Archie Murphy, District Seven Male Tribute, Fifteen years old**_

"So, do you want to watch the reapings while we wait?"

The train had finally left ten minutes ago, and Archie was sitting next to Lydia on the couch. The chef had said it would be a little while until the food was ready, because they had to deal with Kyron being passed out. It had taken them a few minutes, but they eventually rolled him off the couch and onto a stretcher, and finally took him to his room.

"Look, I know this is hard on you, but you can get a decent idea of what a person is like by how they react to this. Besides, if you want allies, you can get a good look at how they treated their partner before they are just going to show off." Tisha said.

"Why not, but can we skip over ours? We know what happened, so there isn't a lot we can learn that we didn't see in person."

"Unfortunately, no we can't, the capitol requires that if the reaping are reaired anywhere, that they have to be aired in full. Although I'll bet you they edited out the part where it was obvious that Kyron was drunk."

As if on cue, a half-awake Kyron stumbled in from the bedroom and plopped himself down on a chair, thinking he was close to the group, but he was on the other side of the room at the table.

"Do you know how the other reapings went?" Kyron said, in what seemed like a question for Tisha, but he was looking directly at the back of the chair across from him.

"We were about to turn them on. You can come over and sit in the chair across from me. That is if you aren't too busy talking to your cabinet of 'Sir Chair Back' and 'Mr. sculpture of deer' about what you can do to embarrass yourself anymore." which got a laugh out of both the tributes.

Surprisingly, Kyron actually made his way back over to the chair, only tripping over his feet twice. As soon as he sat down however, he put his arm down on the 'service' button. Soon enough, the waiter came in, and was surprised to see that nobody seemed to need him.

"Well, while I'm here, does anybody want something to drink or snack on before dinner? I believe that the soup is almost ready."

"Soup sounds good." said Tisha.

"Why not." said Archie. He then noticed that Lydia hadn't answered yet, and that she would probably want some if they had it when the replay started. He poked her gently and said, "Lydia, would you like some soup?"

"Hmm? Sure, thanks, I must have zoned out."

"What about Kyron, anything you want as a side dish before dinner?"

"You know what I want, and it has nothing to do with dinner."

"Alright then, I'll be back with everything in a minute." the waiter said before walking out the door to the kitchen car.

"So, when do the reapings begin?" Kyron said, his words finally becoming a little clearer.

"Fine Kyron, I'll put them on now. Sorry, I'd wait until the soup gets here, but otherwise he'll be pestering me to get it on."

The capitol anthem blared loudly as she hit the power button, and Archie and Lydia just stayed sitting on the sofa, while Tisha went off to the side, so she could pace and determine what this year's bunch would be like. She was startled by the number of volunteers from one. Usually they had one willing to go in and train, but two, and for nobody they knew? That was unheard of. Maybe in District Two, where they had the first career, and there were rumors of Livvy actually training the tributes herself, but in District One with Dmitri? Judging by his reaction, he wasn't too thrilled to have two people asking for death. In fact, district two, to Tisha's surprise, only had one volunteer. Midway through the District Three reapings, she hit the pause button when the waiter came in with a good sized mug with a lid, and three large bowls of soup.

"Here is what you asked for." he said, handing everybody a bowl of soup.

"Dare I ask what's in the mug?"

"It's mine, and it's what I need for the trains. You know that I do this all the time Tisha." Kyron said, as he opened the large mug of what Tisha could now tell was beer. With the food there now, the reapings went as a blur. Sooner than Archie knew, the anthem was playing again, and the actual dinner was coming now.

"So, what do you make of the tributes this year?" Archie said.

"Well, they are more volunteers from one, but only one from two, so if there is a 'pack' like there was two years ago, it wouldn't be too big. The kid from ten's friend was a rebel two years back, and it looks like he wants vengeance, so I would stay away from then Archie. Other than that, it's a normal year, some old, some younger than you, and a good number in the middle."

"Well, I guess I should ask something. Lydia, do you want to be allies?"

"Sure. If you're okay with having me, I think we'd make a good viewing for the capitol."

"So did you see anybody in the reapings that you would want with us?"

"I don't know, I mean, I don't want to rule anybody out, but the reapings are just a brief view of a person, nothing more. People may look different in their reapings then they do in training. I think we should wait until we actually have a day to meet them."

"That works with me." Archie said.

"Well, I can't force you to do anything, but I have one more suggestion." said Tisha.

"What is it? We'll take whatever advice you can give us."

"Well, I have heard rumors that Byron is unstable in district six again, so it might not be wise to ally with their tributes, but I will leave that up to you."

After that, they finished eating, and went to bed to get whatever rest they could before the capitol, but Livvy exited towards the front of the train.

* * *

_**Eva de Jong District Three Female, Age 17**_

She just wished that she could have an older district partner.

It wasn't that she didn't like Emrys; it's just that he seemed more like somebody she would have to take care of rather than an equal in a fight to the death. She had thought this at the reaping, but she had it confirmed when they got on the train, when he just sat down and let Dawn tell him anything she thought he would need during the games.

Finally, after ten minutes and no food to keep her in the main room, Eva wanted to be on her own. "Dawn, I have a question."

"What is it Eva." she said, clearly hoping that it wouldn't be an alliance offer.

"I was wondering if there was a place where I could just be alone. No offense, but I just want quiet right now."

"Sure, your sleeping area is the second one on the left. I believe that everything is set up there."

She went there, and stayed in there for about twenty minutes before the waiter came into her room with her dinner. He said that hoped that the dinner was good, and then excused himself to go back to the kitchen. After another hour, there came on a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Dawn. Can I come in for a minute?"

"Sure, the door's unlocked."

"Eva," she said as she came in the room and sat down on the chair closest to the door, "I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this, but I just want to ask, because I do every year."

"If you're asking if I want to be allies with Emrys, I'm sorry, but the answer is no. Have a good night."

"Yep, that was it. I guess I'll see you in the morning. You can get the recap of the reapings on the TV if you want." Dawn said, as she walked out of the room and shut the door.

Eva watched the summary of the reapings, but she wasn't really interested, and fell asleep by district ten.

* * *

_**Gadget Poole, District Six male tribute, Age Fifteen.**_

It had been an hour since they had gotten on the train, and they had knew absolutely nothing more about what they were going to face then when they had gotten on the train. They had just finished dinner, and he was getting impatient.

"So, what do you suggest we do during training?"

"What?" said Byron, as if he had been awoken from a trance.

"I asked what we should do during training. Maybe you had seen something in the reapings that could help us"

"You really think I could help you?"

"Well yes. You did survive these games once, and only twelve people have done that."

"Gadget, I didn't survive. I barely lived through one time through. I made it out of that cursed arena because of a mistake that cost the Gamemaker his life."

"Still, you made it out, which is more than anybody else in our district can say. So do you have any advice?"

"Look, I am alive because Steinem didn't want to kill a new victor, and he paid me to stay quiet. District six has paid for my victory ever since. Have you wondered why the majority of mutts have been near our tributes, but you dismissed it for coincidence? Well it isn't. A few years back, we had a tribute in the final five. The gamemakers normally don't intervene with the last few, but there was a freak storm, and the only tribute to die, even though they were all near the lake, was the district six tribute."

"That doesn't prove anything, besides, somebody is going to win eventually, and then you can't blame yourself." said Savera.

"You don't understand. Steinem will never forget what happened in the fourth games, and he will keep the punishment on our district however long he wants. You ask for help in the games from me? I'll give you only one bit of advice. Keep away from me if you wish to live. I'm a rebel victor, and am one of Steinem's top enemies. I will not be of any help to you, so don't agree with me at all, and most of all, denounce whatever I am doing when they question you in the interviews." Byron said, as he went off into the kitchen to drown his anger in liquor.

"Well, I'm going off to bed to get as much sleep as possible on this train." Savera said, as she walked out to the back car, which left Gadget alone in the dining car. Gadget was glad that she hadn't asked to be allies with him. Allies were just going to have to die eventually, so what was the point getting attached to anybody. Gadget pondered why people would want allies in the first place until he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

_**Cyrus Runnalls, Head Gamemaker, Age 37**_

"Yes madam, I will make sure to tell him as soon as possible. Thank you for calling in this information, your compliance is sure to be rewarded." Cyrus said, hanging up the phone.

As soon as he hung up, Braxton Steinem opened the door to Cyrus' private office.

"Mr. Steinem, please, come in." Cyrus said sarcastically, "I take it you want to talk with me?"

"You were on the phone with someone from the districts Mr. Runnalls. With all these rumors about a rebellion starting somewhere, you can understand that is very suspicious."

"I was on the phone with Tisha from District seven, and it is about those very rumors. She called me to say that she got a phone call from Bryon, basically saying that he is planning something, and that she thinks that all the other districts' mentors got a similar message."

"So what does she want? She's already a victor and has everything she wants."

"Actually, she didn't ask for anything, but I know why she did this. You see, she has an adopted daughter who is of reaping age, and she was the victor that mostly started the string of mistakes that led to the fourth games. I believe, even though she won't say it, that she is asking that the reapings be tampered with and have her daughter's name unofficially taken out. Obviously, this doesn't affect anything right now, but I figured I should say that now."

"Cyrus, you know that I would do that. I've stooped lower than just accidentally forgetting to put a few slips in the bowl, so you can make sure that it is taken care of for the future."

"Yes sir." Cyrus said, as the President walked out of the office, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"_Last night, you told me your choice would come down to either the unacceptable or the impossible. So which did you choose?"_


	17. Why

Okay, I'm sorry for the long delay, this thing is still on and I am okay. I have no excuse this time. I have a few reminders before we start here. Firstly, remember to keep an eye out for allies for your tributes. I have a few things somewhat set, but nothing is set in stone until the games, so if you want to suggest an alliance, you have until day one of the games. I also still have the poll on my profile; I will probably change it after the chariot rides, and once again after the training sessions. Finally, I do not want to lead you into thinking I have bias towards the District 10 tributes. Their point of view was longer because I felt like I needed to explain how the mentors did what they did so well. So, now hopefully I can get the chapters closer together after this, but without further ado, the second set of train rides. Also, stating the obvious, I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Danika Mueller, 17 years old, District 2 Female

"Why am I here." Danika said angrily to Livvy, "Corvus volunteered to save that boy. Why isn't there anybody else looking to save people? Both of you volunteered. Did either of you know the kid?"

"I didn't know the person I volunteered for, but I knew that I had way better odds than they did. I was the only one to actually ask Livvy for training." said Corvus, very arrogantly.

"Neither did I," said Livvy, "but Corvus, that's not entirely true. I did have a sixteen year old come in for occasional training, but they got scared off whenever they saw another person enter my house on the way here. She said that she was doing it as just an occasional thing, but I could tell by the look in her eye that she thought that she would volunteer if she felt she had a better chance than the reaped person. I caught her eye before the reaping though, and she shook her head. Maybe in half a decade, the district will have more volunteers, and that way we will have a better survival rate. I have a feeling she might come back for training next year, especially if we have another victor."

"So why didn't she volunteer for me?" said Danika, "It's not like I've been taking a ton of time making sure I was ready for the games. She probably would have a better shot at winning than I would."

"It's actually simple. She had been getting more the mental aspect of the games, which I only gave to you Corvus because I believed that your brother could take care of the physical part better than I could. She was actually a good bit shorter than you Danika, and you're a year older, she will more than likely volunteer in the next year or two, unless there is somebody else volunteering, or both 18 year olds."

"So you agree with the fact that I have a better shot? Why? I never did anything that proved that I could survive the games."

"On the most part, neither had anyone else, except maybe Byron and Dmitri, since they were both from war families. I hadn't picked up any weapon until two months before the games when I finally got a decent partner for sword fighting."

"So what's your advice on who we should choose as allies?" asked Corvus.

"Honestly, there isn't going to be much of a pack this year, as they are only three volunteers from the career pack, but that doesn't mean that's your only option. District One might be a viable option, but don't do anything until at least training, I need to talk something over with Dmitri first during the chariot rides, but it might be a non-issue. District Ten has also brought home two victors, and they have a brother of their tribute from two years ago. I could think that they might be viable options. Other than that, you really can't tell how people are until you see them train, and I know a few victors suggest their tributes to not go all out in things they are good at, so if you see somebody who just flat out is bad at one thing, make sure you at least talk to them. You should be able to judge if they are faking or not, but don't make an offer if you think they aren't faking obviously."

Suddenly, without any warning, the train came to a screeching halt.

"What in the world is going on!" said Danika, "Are we getting to the capitol today or not?"

"Just stay here. I'll go see what's going on." said Livvy, as she exited the main compartment and went into the engine room. A few minutes later, she came back with a look of shock on her face.

"Both of you, off to your rooms. No questions. The train should be moving again in a little bit, but to be safe, I've closed the blinds on your windows. Don't be surprised if they're boarded too. Now go. You can come out once the train is moving again."

* * *

Heather Berring, 16 years old, District 11 Female

"Why did the trains stop?" Pelle asked. This startled Nessa, as she had almost forgotten he wasn't a mute for the entire train ride.

"I'm sure it's just a simple bug in the power source. We'll be going again in a minute or so." said Nessa. "So Pelle, do you have any ideas on what your plan is for the arena?"

"Nope, and I will think about it on my own, thank you very much. There's way too much small talk in here. Doesn't it faze you that in a few days, there will only be a memory of what you were?" Pelle said, as he stormed off towards his room, punching the wall.

"Well, isn't he just a ray of sunshine." said Nessa, "What about you, Heather?"

"Oh, I don't know, I guess find allies and go with whatever plan we come up with."

"Do you have any idea who you want as allies? I presume not him." said Nessa. When Heather hesitated, she was surprised. "You don't mean you were actually considering him as an ally, were you? Not judging, but he is going to be more of a pain in the arena than he would be good, and I don't mean his disability."

"No, I guess not. He wouldn't want me as an ally, anyway. Before I got on here, I thought maybe there was a chance, but now? I don't think there's a good chance he'll end up with anybody."

"Why did you think there was a chance before? I saw your reaction at the reapings when his name was called, and there's something in the past between you two. I hope I'm not getting too personal, but what happened with his hand?"

Heather glanced to the door that Pelle had exited through a few minutes.

"If you want to leave too, you can. I know I can be a bit intrusive on tributes personal lives sometimes, but when I was in the games, I had something that I needed to let out to my mentor too, and I'm not saying it's what helped me win, but it did give me an edge over my district partner, as prior to me talking, I had almost been willing to spare his life to make him forgive me."

Heather sighed, "Okay, is it safe to tell you something?"

"If by safe you mean I won't tell anyone at the Capitol, I know I won't personally, but I can't promise the train is clean."

"No, I mean don't tell Pelle, I don't want him to have to hear this again, he's heard it enough, from too many people."

"Alright, take a seat next to me, there's plenty of room on the couch."

"Okay, it all started when we were twelve years old. We were good friends back then, and we were working out in the forest. Later in the day, a storm started to roll in. I was up in the tree and he was working on the ground. In hindsight, I probably went too high, I always tried to get as high in the tree as possible to get the better fruit.

"Anyway, the storm was rolling in, and I was trying to get as much work done as possible before it hit, and wasn't careful enough. The tree fell on him before I could warn him to get out of the way, and they were forced to amputate his hand. He was mad because I hadn't gotten the warning off in time, and it cost him more money that he could have used to help his family. I wasn't willing to take the blame back then, but I probably should have. At least then he might not be as mad at me as he is." Heather said, sounding like she was there right when it happened again.

"Heather, would you like some advice?"

"Sure."

"I know you were good friends with him, but you need to let him go while still keeping his memory. Remember the good times, and don't let the one bad time that led to this ruin the other times you had with him before the accident, and the good time you can still have."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door from the engine room, and the conductor came out.

"Livvy, I hate to interrupt, but could you come up here? There's something going on, and we need you on the phone."

"I'll be right there." said Livvy, "Now Heather, I suggest you go straight to bed, or if you like, order a nice warm drink from the kitchen and have it delivered to your room. I don't want Pelle to get mad at you again if he decides that beating up the bed in his room isn't enough.. I don't know how long it's going to be now, but I'll come get you if we get going soon."

"Livvy, we need you right now!" said the conductor as Heather was heading to the kitchen.

"All right, I'm coming. I was just doing my job," Heather caught Livvy say before they both closed the doors to their respective places.

Vervain Simmons, Age 13, District 8 Female.

"Why is it always my family." said Vervain.

"Vervain, what do you mean?" said Sara.

"I mean why is it always someone who's related to me who has to go into the games?" said Vervain. "Five years ago it was my sister, four years it was my cousin, and last year my niece. What does the Capitol want from us?"

"Maybe they want your family to get a victor." said Sara. "Also, that's only four people in twelve years, only a third, and I know other victors whose families were almost none now due to the games and the war. At least your parents are alive, because I've known other tributes who were the last in their family line, and I've only known one who was the last one to make it out alive."

"Whatever." said Vervain, and slumped into the chair.

"So, what do either of you think about allies." said Sara. "You don't need to decide now, but it might be better to have a plan, so you aren't caught by surprise if you get an offer. It might be good to cross a few people off the list of who you don't want to be allies, but I wouldn't agree to any offer after just the chariot rides. I've seen quite a few of those broken up early."

"It doesn't, and won't matter." said Vervain, "I don't want allies, and I nobody would want me."

"Never say never," said Sara, "but if you don't want any, that may be what's best for you. Not every Victor had allies. What about you, Agnus?"

"I don't want anybody older than me." he said confidently. "They'll underestimate me, and I won't be able to get equal input into the alliance's decisions. I'd also at least like somebody who would bounce ideas around with me. I want to do something, but not everything."

"Well, that eliminates a good amount, and you both have some idea what you're looking for. I'm going to turn the reapings on, so we can see the batch we have this year."

Right after Sara got the TV power on, there was a knock on the door. When Sara opened it, the cook came in.

"Sara, you should get to the engine room. Livvy is on the phone, and she wants you to check something outside."

"What about the movement? We're so far apart and moving. How does she know we're seeing the same thing."

"Sara, maybe after you check this out you should go to the medic." said the cook. "The train has been stopped a good ten minutes, and I think you may be coming down with something if you haven't noticed that."

"Whoops, I was talking. I guess I didn't notice since the trains normally move so smoothly."

Sara exited into the engine room. After about five minutes, she came back with a worried look on her face and started to order the tributes.

"Agnus, Vervain, off to your rooms. There's something outside, and it's probably nothing, but better safe than sorry. You can come out when we get moving again," Sara said, and then she rushed back to the engine room once both tributes were out of sight.

* * *

Zebulon Steed, Age 18, District 10 Male.

"Why didn't you save Colton?" asked Zebulon as he was sipping his drink they gave him to pass time while they were trying to get the train mobile, or so Zebulon thought.

"What in the world are you talking about, Zebulon?" said Ennio, as if he didn't even hear Zebulon.

"Colton. You know, the tribute you watched die two years ago? Certainly you don't forget. You saved Darrel. Why didn't you save Colton?"

"Firstly, I know who you were talking about. Secondly, I never forget anyone I've mentored. Lastly, that's not how mentoring works." said Ennio.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean that we don't get to save anybody. If we did, then how do you think anybody would ever …"

"I know you don't get to do that, but please, Colton could throw knives just as well as Darrel could shoot a bow, and he was probably his superior in a hand to hand fight."

"Mind if I take this one, Ennio?" whispered Darrel.

"Go for it." said Ennio.

"Zebulon, watch me for a moment." said Darrel, with a tone of superiority that normally, a sixteen year old would never be able to use on an eighteen year old, "Do you see that tiny knot in the wood at the end of the hall? You can go down there and check it out up close if you want."

"Okay, but what about it?" Zebulon said, "I don't understand why you have anything to do with Colton's death."

"Okay Zebulon, come back here before I can do this without being able to claim my aim slipped. I don't want to have to explain to Braxton why we only have one tribute." said Darrel. As soon as Zebulon got back by his side, he gestured to Ennio to give him something from his case. To Zebulon's shock, it was a bow and a full quiver.

"They let you have that around tributes?"

"Yes," said Ennio, "We've offered a few tributes a shot with it if they wanted to, but none have taken the offer. However, that is not what it is for now. Darrel, I do believe the draw weight is similar to the one you had in the Games, this is yours to keep by the way. I would give you the one you had in the Games, but the Capitol has that one, for touring reasons."

"Thanks Ennio." said Darrel, as he strung the bow. "Now Zebulon, can you see that knot still?"

"Yes, but we are getting way off topic! What about Colton?"

"In due time," said Ennio, "but watch Darrel first. He's just getting to the good part. You may continue."

"Thanks, I think." said Darrel. "Now watch me closely Zebulon." he said. Right after he did that, he notched the first arrow in the bow string. "So, what do you think the odds are an ordinary archer hits that knot one in four shots?"

"One in four shots?" said Zebulon questionally.

"Do I hear a parrot in here?" said Darrel, "Yes, one in four shots, what are the odds."

"Maybe one in five hundred?" said Zebulon.

"Probably more like one in a thousand. Now how about hitting it with all four shots?"

"I'd say that's near impossible." said Zebulon.

Soon after he said that, Darrel let loose the first arrow towards the target. Before that one even hit, he had the next one fired, and the same for the following two.

"For an ordinary archer, those may be the odds." sad Ennio, "But I've never considered Darrel ordinary. Now Zebulon, how would you compare your shooting to Colton's knife throwing?"  
"Probably a little worse. I picked up some more archery after Darrel here won, figured it might come in handy some if I got reaped."

"Well, at least you have some brain cells." said Ennio as Darrel went down the hallway to get the other arrows. "Now it's both your chances, do either of you want to take that shot? We'll be generous, and give either of you five shots. I lied before about having nobody accept the deal. Darrel took it last year, and got two out of five the first time he shot it. So, Kit, you want a shot at it?"

"No thanks," said Kit, "The bow isn't really up my alley weapons wise."

"Well, at least you know what your limitations are, but be prepared for anything in the arena. Zebulon? How about you put your pride where your mouth is. Do you want the shots?"

"Well, I kind of walked into it now, didn't I. Sure, give me the bow, I can string it myself though."

As he was stringing it, the bow slipped out of his hands one, but neither of the victors commented on it. Eventually he got it strung, and had the first arrow in his hand.

"Okay, you can shoot at whatever pace you want. Don't feel obliged to match Darrel's speed, I can tell he's been practicing on his own after the Games."

Finally, Zebulon notched the arrow and steadied his aim. He let the first shot go and it was about nine inches to the left of the target, and at least a foot above. The next three were in about the same range, but the fifth shot he got within nine inches of the target.

"Not bad." said Ennio.

"Not bad? If I had been aiming for the middle of a man's chest, at least two of those would have hit him!"

"That's true," said Darrel, "but say you were aiming for a smaller target, say a man's head. All of those, unless he was stupid enough to jump up when he heard an arrow fired, would have missed."

"Okay," said Zebulon, "but what does all this have to do with Colton? All you've proved is that you're a better shot."

"So how would you consider your swordfighting skills compared to his?"

"Probably a bit below, but still, I don't see what this has to do with anything!"

"Do you think you would be even with him if your opponent was of equal skill as his but only had knives and his had a broadsword like both of you had?"

"Probably."

"Darrel, I'll take this one if you don't mind." Ennio said, seeing the question on his former tribute's lips. "Now obviously we couldn't actually spar in here, as it would get you injured before the games, but wooden swords wouldn't leave more than bruises, similar to what they have at the training station. Take the sword that's by the cabinet over there, and I believe I have two wood knives in the case if you don't mind getting them Darrel."

"I still think you're dodging my question."

"I'll answer it after we spar, you have one more lesson to learn." Ennio said. "On guard!" he shouted, as he went at Zebulon with his knives.

They fought for a good five minutes, and Zebulon didn't even get close to getting through Ennio's defences. Ennio did get a few hits in on Zebulon, even though he had a shorter reach. Eventually, Ennio figured they had enough, and put his hands up. Zebulon, wanting to get one last blow in, lunged at Ennio, and might have gotten a bruise in if Ennio hadn't stepped to the side.

"Zebulon, I said the fight was over" Ennio said, grabbing Zebulon by his collar.

"What about Colton?"

"He was a good fighter." said Ennio "He actually found an archery range behind Victor's Village, and he worked on it with his knives. I see he never told you about it though. Look, Colton had a chance, but he turned down each of these sessions. He didn't know that I had seen him until the night before the games when he finally asked if I had any final tips for him."

"So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that he had as good a chance as making it out of the games as I did. I found that range during the second games. I hadn't thought of volunteering, but I didn't have a choice as I was reaped. Darrel started the year after Colton's games, and as you know well he volunteered for a twelve year old."

"Ennio, you can stop going on about that. I don't want this to become a career district like two has. I did it because his family was crying, and I didn't want to see another life taken for nothing. I figured that if I died, I had a choice in it, but if he did, he didn't."

"Which isn't a problem at all, but you were right Zebulon. Colton did have similar odds as Darrel did. Possibly, due to the fact that he had fewer careers, possibly better odds, but Colton rebelled against the capitol, as you remember. Do both of you want to know your odds?"

"Why not, it's just odds, we're going to get them later in the capitol anyway." said Kit.

"Yea, give them to us." said Zebulon. "I still think you could have told him not to rebel."

"First off, I couldn't. I had told him on the trains that it would be suicide to even mention anything about not liking the Capitol more than a normal tribute, but his emotions got to him in the games. Zebulon, I believe that you have good odds, maybe not quite as good as Darrel's or Colton's, but certainly better odds than what I had, because you've had a mentor for the year before Colton died. Kit, I'm not sure about yours. I believe that you are the wild card for the district this year, which could be good or bad. More than that, I cannot be certain of, but in the ideal world, we have a surplus of victors for the games next year."

Suddenly, there was a loud thud from the control room, and there was a piece of shattered lock on the floor where the door had been broken. The engineer had come into the room.

"Sir, I have been trying to get through this door for fifteen minutes," he said, looking at Ennio. "The Victors are on the phone discussing the delay of trains, and they have been wanting you on." He then looked across the hall, and saw Zebulon's shots still in the wall. "I see you have another one now."

"That we might, Quentin." Darrel said. "Darrel, show Zebulon and Kit their rooms, and give Zebulon one tip about shooting the bow. I'll go into the command room to get the others settled down, and you should join me when you're done escorting them. Zebulon, Kit, you won't be confined there the entire time. I'll come and get you when whatever this is over with."

With that, Quentin went with Ennio to the engine room, and Darrel escorted the two tributes to their rooms like he was told, and when he was done with Zebulon after a minute, he left the room with a smirk.

* * *

Livvy Matthaei, District 2 Mentor

"Why would anyone do something like this?" Livvy said.

"I don't know," said Sammy, the conductor. "All I know is that I'm not sure when we're going to be able to start moving again."

Livvy once again went up to inspect the wooden barricade in the middle of the tunnel. She shook her head as she looked again at the phrases written on there. In order, from top to bottom, they read,

"We Remember

Lochan &amp; Vivian.

You will not have

died for nothing."

"Are we sure that we can't get the train to plow it down?"

"It would be too much a risk. We don't know what's behind it, or how deep it goes." Sammy told Livvy, but she wasn't looking at him.

Instead, she had her vision fixed on an object to the side of the train. How she hadn't noticed this before, she didn't know, but she decided to approach it. When she got close enough to make out what it was, it shocked her.

"Dear god, who did this?" She asked as she moved her hand along the mannequin. Firstly, it didn't have a head, only a stump for a neck with dried blood on it, and that could only represent one person, Vivian, the first game maker. To her surprise, there were also bullets in the mannequin, even though she was sure the president had just beheaded the gamemaker. A little further down the tracks, she could see another one. This one was hanging from the ceiling with a hand-tied rope. Whoever had done this had plenty of time to prepare this. There were other dummies along the ceiling hung the same way, presumably a representation of the rebellious people that Braxton had killed.

Finally, she came to the final dummy, and she had to expect what it would be. The one that she had thought had been the first was actually the last, because she realized that this was a timeline of deaths, with no dates. She had determined by the barricade who would be the first one, but it still didn't prepare her for what she saw now. The dummy was laid on its side, and it had a lot of blood alongside it. It was missing it's left arm, and in addition to that, was also missing it's head. She reached across the ground to find the arm. She didn't realize that Lochan had lost half his hand in that fight, as half of the fingers on the dummy were lopped off, and nowhere to be found. The head, when she found it, also had a deep cut on it. She got her camera out to get a picture of all of this, so that she could compare it to the actual game footage.

Looking back to the train, she realized that the lights were still on in each of the tributes rooms. They shouldn't have to see this, so she just took some of the wood from a pile near the dummy that resembled Lochan, and it fit perfectly over the windows. She then went to the front of the train and looked at the conductor again.

"You should get the president on the phone. I need to get the tributes off to bed, and then I'll be with you in a minute."

"I'll make sure to do that Livvy." said Sammy, as they both boarded the train "Hopefully we can still make it so they won't have to delay anything. The tributes deserve that, at the very least."

When Livvy got back from the commons area on the train, Sammy said that the president would be on in a minute or so, as he was in a meeting about this with the Gamemakers, trying to see if they could remove the blockage. Suddenly, there was a deep and menacing voice from the other end of the phone.

"Livvy, it's nice to talk to you again." said Braxton. "I'm sorry I wasn't on the phone right away, but we're trying to get whatever is going on remedied as soon as possible."

"Wait, you mean you don't have cameras in the tunnels? Is this going on for all the trains?"

"We do, but whoever did this made sure to cut the wires on all of them, and all the trains are stopped." he said. "What exactly is the blockage?"

"Well, the main blockage is a barricade made out of wood. I found a few extra planks on the sides, but I can't be sure how deep it is, or if there is anything awaiting us on the other side."

"Don't take any unnecessary risks. We already have people working from the Gamemakers room, but they haven't found any way. If this continues, we may have to cut into training days, but I'd rather that than have any damaged goods."

"Will do," Livvy said, "but the barricade wasn't the most surprising thing, Braxton. I found dummies alongside the train. I didn't recognize who most of them were supposed to represent, but two of them matched the two names painted on the barricade. Vivian and Lochan, and the others were hung up, and missing limbs. As far as I can remember, Lochan's was almost identical to what actually happened to him in the games. Somebody must have watched the footage of the first games closely on the replays this year."

"Thank you for reporting this." said Braxton. "This is certainly a… disturbing find, but I'll remember this. Is there anything else you would like now? Say, as a reward for being the first to report this?"

"I'd like the permission to conference call with all the other mentors, unbugged. I want them to be able to say what they want, as somebody might know who did this."

"Well, I did say anything." said Braxton. "Let me know if anything extraordinary happens in this conversation. I will need a minute or so to turn off the bugs, so I will let you go. There should be a message that will pop up on the screen when all the bugs are off. I'll see you soon enough at the chariot rides Livvy." And with this, he signed off.

"Do you think he will actually turn the bugs off?" said Sammy, with a very doubtful tone.

"I know he will." said Livvy, "I did give him this information, so he thinks that I will give him any information from this conversation."

"Will you?" said Sammy.

"We'll see." said Livvy, with a mischievous tone in her voice. "I told him what I saw here because I figured he'd find out anyway, and I thought I could talk him into giving me this privilege. If there is something I think he'll find out soon enough anyway and won't hurt anybody I know too badly, then I might tell him, but let's just say, after what I saw today, I'm not doing him any favors by telling him anything. He has plenty of enemies out there, and I know more people who would be glad to see him dead then I would that would be sad to see him go. I've seen the damage he's caused in outer districts every year with each reaping videos. I only think that the games are a good punishment because there's a ray of hope sometimes, and sometimes a tribute with a good heart wins."

"So why support careers?" said Sammy.

"I support careers because I've seen what the other option is, and it's better. No normal twelve year old stands a chance, but careers will stop that. There's the signal, better start the call."

"Who should we get on the line first?"

"Does it matter? Go in numerical order, that way we can keep track of who all is talking." Livvy said, realizing that the system would light up the districts that were currently talking and that could be helpful in controlling the chaos. She then pushed the call all button, and it automatically lined up all the districts' conductors. When she saw that they were all on a line, she grabbed the microphone and talked into it.

"Hello, sorry to be a bother, but could you all get your mentors on the phone? We need to talk about something. Feel free to stay with them when they come, this should take a maximum of fifteen minutes."

She waited for all of them to get their mentors, and the all chimed in hello. She didn't see the District Ten button light up, but she assumed that it was a system error and that they would be there. She was going to break the mindless chatter from the mentors into the mics, as it was getting pretty noisy, but then Dmitri spoke up.

"I presume you got us here to talk about what is blocking our path?" he said in a calm voice. "I have been told by my conductor that the barricade is too deep to plow through, but I'm still debating with him on that."

"Well, Braxton said to not to do anything and that the crews were working on it."

"I know Braxton." said Cedric. "I bet we could just knock it down by the time the crews were halfway done debating what would be the best way to do it, even if we knocked it down with our bare hands."

"Well, you can go do that." said an unknown voice, that the light said to be from seven. "I'll grab another. Tell the waiter to grab another bottle for you; maybe you'll actually want it this time."

"Who the heck was that?" said Byron.

"Sorry," said Tisha. "That's our escort; he's getting another beer. I'll make sure he stays quiet the rest of the time. He was drunk when the reapings started, and hasn't really stopped since."

After that, Livvy had no control over the conversation, as it bounced around from drinking to the games, and there was no control over who was talking. The only buttons that were never lit were hers, District Ten's, and Dmitri's. Suddenly, all the voices stopped.

"Oh look." said Dmitri. "I believe I have found the 'only allow a maximum of two people talking at a time' button. Thank goodness for that."

"Where are Ennio and Darrel?" said Livvy, pressing down on the button on the microphone, as Dmitri didn't find the mute button, but he did however make it so that you had to hold a button if you wanted to actually talk. "They could probably think of a way to get that barricade down."

"Hey, I have a bit of experience with barricades." said Byron duly. "Is it okay if I inspect it? I couldn't promise you anything, but I bet I could at least find a way to get a hole large enough for the people to get through that all the Capitol would need to do is send another train."

"Go for it." said Dmitri. "Hey Ten, any ideas yet?"

"Sorry," said a voice from ten, "I'm the conductor. The two mentors are currently climbing a ladder they found near the barricade. Apologies for being late. They had to finish something up with the tributes."

"Well, tell us if they found a way to get past it." said Dmitri, and there was an entrance of laughter from ten's microphone.

"Hey, Darrel here." came Darrel's voice of reason into the conversation. "I think we should just ignore Braxton. I found a hole in the barricade, and it appears to be only an inch thick, if not smaller"

"How can you be that precise pray tell." said Livvy.

"Well, it's rather simple." said Ennio, "I just shot an arrow at it, it went partly through, and there was about an inch of arrow between the tip and the head. The 'hole' was just the arrow hole."

"How do you know that's not just how far the arrow went in?" said Byron, apparently back from his examination of the barricade.

"Simple." said Darrel. "We pushed it through after we pulled it back until it went through the barricade."

"Tell you what, we'll try bulldozing it over. If you don't hear back within five minutes, you can just stay put, but I have a feeling it won't be that long before we're all underway again." said Ennio.

"Alright, but if anyone gets injured on yours, you're going to have to explain to Braxton."

"Understood." Darrel said, and signed off on the phone.

"Dmitri, feel free to turn the others on." said Livvy.

"Oh, but I was just getting to enjoy the silence."

"Dmitri, the Capitol will be suspicious if they don't see everyone talking at the end."

"Fine, but let me get my earplugs in." he said, as the others started talking again. After three minutes, Darrel got on the line again.

"Operation: Barricade Bulldoze was successful, and the arrow has been retrieved." he said. "The worst of it was maybe a nick or two of paint off the train, but otherwise we're perfectly fine. You all are good to go on that."

"And thank goodness for that." Livvy said, "It's been wonderful conversing with you all, but we have barricades to knock down. See you all at the chariot rides!" She said, and clicked the phone off, and watched as the train backed up, and went at full speed towards the barricade. They easily tore through the wood, and she saw Darrel was exact on the wood depth.

"You had to get one more smart remark in before you were officially not the youngest victor, didn't you Darrel."

* * *

_"Why would anyone choose to do this?"_

_"It's simple. Because the other options are even worse."_


	18. So

Alright, here it is, the final part of the train rides Sorry about the long update, I didn't die, I just am really bad at consistent updates, so, to whoever reads this, thank you for staying with this story. First off, I still do not own the Hunger Games. Secondly, if you have an idea for an alliance, please suggest it, as I still am open to all ideas for alliances, but I need to hear them so I can know what you're thinking. Lastly, the poll will remain up for just one more chapter, so if you haven't voted yet, now is the time to do so.

* * *

**Warden Bellows, Age 18, District 12 Male Tribute**

"So, why did you volunteer?" said Cedric, "It was a surprise to see somebody volunteer for the first time in my last year here."

"Pardon?" said Warden, who had been watching the reapings.

"Why did you volunteer?" said Cedric, "I don't mean to pry, but like I said, we haven't had a volunteer, and I've always been curious to why somebody would want to go into the games."

"Well, I guess it's mostly because I have nobody back in District Twelve. I only have Miles, and he's getting old. If I come back, I can make sure that he lives in comfort the rest of his life, however long it may be. I was orphaned in the rebellion, so I have no other relatives that I know of, and if I win the games, I won't be stuck in the endless circle of poverty in District Twelve."

"Tell me, do you believe that the victors have their lives made for them?"

"Not sure," said Warden, "I'm sure their lives aren't perfect, and they do have to mentor at least one kid who is going to die each year. It isn't the perfect life, but it is better than what I currently have in Twelve."

"Well, at least you have that right." said Cedric. "Believe me, nobody has it perfect, and it depends on your point of view on the victors. You are right about the fact that they struggle because every year they lose. Even if their district gets a victor, they come back with one fewer than what they left with. However, the other main thing that victors have to live with is their past. Some of them don't believe that they deserved to win. Others still think that somebody else should have won. Others go too hard on the tributes, pushing them to be something they're not. Not every Victor's life is like this, but if you win the games, you have to figure out how you're going to deal with it. Gordon's been doing something different in his district and I'm not sure what the result of that is going to be. I guess I have to ask you a question."

"What is it?" said Imogen.

"Are you going to ally with each other, or are you going to go separate ways? I'm okay with either at this point, and have managed both."

"I don't know." said Warden, before Imogen could answer. "No offense, but I don't want to say that I want to be allies, and then figure out midway through training I don't. I'm not saying we couldn't, I just don't think it would be smart to commit to something neither of us knows for sure we want. I mean, we still have a little less than a week left, so we still have time to decide, don't we?"

"That you do," said Cedric, "and I think it would be wise to use that time. If you decide to be allies now, you automatically draw at least a little attention, but if you wait until later,there could be tension. There is no one perfect formula for winning the games. Some had a large group, starting with their partner, others allied with people outside the district, and others had nobody until midway through the games."

"Well, I think that we can afford a day or two the figure out whether we want to or not." said Imogen.

"Great." said Cedric, "There's no rush, but if you do figure out you want to be allies, tell me as soon as you can, so that way I can start to get sponsors for both of you, instead of focusing on one at a time. Both of you should go to bed soon. I think we should have a good six hours before the Capitol and due to the delay at the Barricade we'll probably get there early in the morning."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Cedric.

"Sir, I'd like to report a change in the plans." said one of the conductors.

"Go on, then."

"The chariot rides have been pushed back from the afternoon to the evening to give tributes time to settle in. President Steinem says that the rest of the training will remain unaffected."

"Thank you. You heard him, so you'll have time to look around and get settled before you have to get thrust into the chariots." Cedric said, and then under his breath he muttered, "Hopefully the costumes are something other than the stupid miner outfits again. Those are getting real old."

**Aisley Hentrent, Age 15, District 9 Female**

"So, what do you think?" said Theon .

"Think about what?" said Aisley.

"Anything, the games, the other reapings, allies, even the weather!" Theon replied.

"I don't know about allies, but I think the Games are a chance." said Isaac

"Chance of what?" asked Aisley

"Anything, really, but for me, it's a chance to be something different. In the district, I would do the same thing as most people my age. This is my chance at branching out into something better. If one of us were to pull out a win in the games, we would be able to help the others in the District, and then maybe there wouldn't be as many deaths due to starvation and there would be less crime due to the fact that there would be more food. Right, Theon?" Isaac said, while walking across the room.

"I guess, but…" Theon said, but that was all the he had time to say before Isaac cut him off.

"To think that there is still a one in twelve chance that the District is going to be better next year. I mean, the District is surviving right now, but imagine if we had a few victors working to get the tributes back. Then we might get one every few years, and we wouldn't just be surviving; we could be improving. I guess that's another thing I see in the games. I guess it's just an opportunity to be more than what you really are. When it comes down to it, if we hadn't been chosen today, what would our stories be? I'd like to think it would be different, but we would probably be remembered as just another person in the grade, another name in the book, just a face in the crowd. I hadn't done anything, for good or for bad, and we were never given the chance to impact the District. Now we have a chance to basically give it everything it would want for a year. History has its eyes on us."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Isaac; there are pretty bad odds that any of this happens." said Theon.

"Sure there bad odds, but in any event, are there good odds? Sure, sometimes the odds point to something that lets us live another day, but the biggest rewards don't come without some risk. Are the odds for those ever in our favor? We've survived life up until now without thinking about it, but now when we are faced with a one in twenty four chance, we take it as horrible odds. Imagine, there were at least ten deaths of people our age or younger in just our district, and those were just the ones reported. There are always odds against us; we just don't always think about them. In fact, what was one time where you had the odds in your favor? The one time that the odds were in your favor when we had a thousand to one chance of not being reaped, and that didn't happen obviously, since all of us are here."

"Okay, go on." said Theon

"So if we had those odds for us, but we didn't get it, what's to stop us from overcoming the odds that are against us right now? You did it, and you survived, and so have nine other outer-district tributes, so what's to stop us from becoming a multi-victor District like ten is?"

"There's a snag there." said Theon, "District Ten's victors. One was a volunteer and had trained for at least a year with the older one. Ennio told me when I asked him how he got two. Ennio was a different case. He had practiced his skills for a year or two and became a sniper with the longbow. He had trained since he had been unpopular with his brother, who happened to be the mayor of the District. He figured that he would eventually be in the Games and he wanted to show his brother up at the time. So what's to stop us? Neither of you are trained. There were more volunteers this year than any other year so far, so quite a few of those may be trained in something, and they could form a pack because I can see the future. Then your odds go down from the one in twenty four that you have."

"We have a one in twenty four, sure." said Isaac, "But the district still has better odds than that, no matter whether the others are trained or not. Aisley, what do you think about this?"

Theon was surprised. Besides his own interruptions, Isaac hadn't stopped to let anybody else give their thoughts, which was okay, but it appeared that Aisley was about as shocked as he was.

"What?" said Aisley

"I want to know what you think about our odds. I want to make sure that I'm not going crazy over here and that I've been talking nonsense for the past fifteen minutes."

"I think you're right." said Aisley, "It is a slim chance that either of us wins, I guess – I like to guess, too – , but the chances of being reaped were even slimmer."

"Thank you, not going completely insane." said Isaac. "Now Theon, what do you think about the other Districts, aside from the fact that there were more volunteers this year? Do you see anybody who is going to form a pack?"

"Well, you can't tell much from reapings," said Theon, rolling his eyes as he sensed that Isaac would go on a long rant again. "But I would bet anything that the pair from Seven will be allies, and I would double down on the two from eleven not even looking at each other in the chariots. I would suspect that the tributes from One might ally together, and grab a few more volunteers, but they would probably want the one from Two first. His brother was one of the top Capitol loyalists during the war, and probably trained him some. On the other hand, the kid from ten had been mentioned a few years back in a speech from a tribute who got eaten by a mutt. They sent it right after he made a rebellious speech. The boy will have a lot to deny in the interviews, and he will have to really prove himself in the private sessions. Other than those, it will be up to how everybody plays it during training, and how they all come off on each other."

"Is there anything else?" said Isaac, "Maybe you could figure out more after the chariot rides."

"Well, there is one more thing." said Theon. "I would be very hesitant about joining with either of the ones from six. Their mentor is planning something, and I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he had something to do with our delay. He apparently called every single mentor and told them that if they wanted to be certain about being safe, have nothing to do with him. I'm paraphrasing obviously, but that's what he basically said, without even beating around the bush."

"What do you think Aisley?" said Isaac, he had noticed her get interested in the conversation once they had started talking about alliances, and he decided he should give her a chance to speak.

"About what?"

"About who you would want as an ally." said Isaac, "I don't mean to push, I'm just curious about who you think would be a good idea for an alliance."

"I don't know." said Aisley, "I like to talk to a person actually before I can actually judge what they're like."

"Well Aisley," said Isaac, "would you accept me as an ally?"

"You would take me?" Aisley said. She was shocked that after he had been dissecting the odds of surviving, he would want her.

"Isaac, are you sure about this?" said Theon. "If you make an alliance too early, it could blow up on you later on."

"Would I suggest it if I wasn't sure about it?" said Isaac. "Aisley, I would definitely be allies with you, that is if you want to. I would need somebody in the arena; otherwise I would go insane quicker than you could say Isaac Hensley. You were listening the entire time, I could tell, and I don't doubt if you saw a flaw in a plan, you would mention it."

"In that case, I don't see why we shouldn't." said Aisley.

"Well, in that case, at least I won't have to separate the sponsoring duties. Unfortunately, that means that I will have to tell Ian."

"Tell Ian what?" Ian said, as he walked into the room at the completely wrong time.

"Ian, Isaac and Aisley have come to an alliance, so you won't need to mentor Isaac separately."

"Okay, but…" said Ian

"But what, Ian?" said Theon.

"Can I at least help get sponsors? That way, if you need to do something with other victors, you won't have to lose a chance at getting sponsors."

"I guess. Well, we should all get some sleep; it's going to be a long day tomorrow," said Theon and they all started towards their rooms. Theon then mumbled to himself, "This is certainly going to be an interesting year."

**Marani Sinclair, Age 13, District 5 Female**

"So, what do you want?" Gordon said, leaning back in his chair.

"Want from what?" said Marani.

"From anything." said Gordon. "One key to getting out alive for me was thinking about what I wanted in the moment. Sometimes it was as simple as just surviving another fight, but later it became about wanting to know when the right time to leave the alliance was, and then it was wanting a specific person to fight first in the final three. You need to start small with what you want; otherwise, you could miss something simple that you not only want, but need, like water to the side of you while you're chasing another tribute. They may have killed your ally, but in the end, if you wanted to live, that was inevitable. If the arena's short on water, you should stop by the water and at least drink some, so you're not thirsty later."

"Alright, so where would suggest we start right now?" said Marani.

"Well, I personally started with wanting to know who I would be with," said Gordon, "so I watched the reapings most of the way to the Capitol. It all depends on what you want your strategy to be. If you're going to be hiding and stealing most of the games, then you may be better off in the camouflage and plant stations. However, if you think that you will be forced to be physical some, you may want to top off what you know about some weapons. Of course, there's no guarantee that the Gamemakers will be helpful and provide the weapon that you practiced with, so if you go for that, you're better off being decent with a lot of weapons than you would be if you were super with one weapon. The two from Ten are known for their bows, but they were also good with knives, and decent with swords, so if there hadn't been a bow, or they had run out of arrows, which they did eventually, they would have had a backup weapon"

"So what do you think of the Games?" said Marani. "You won the sixth games at eighteen years old. That's still old enough to remember a little bit before the war, the entire war, and the aftermath. What do you think about the fact that now almost two dozen people have to die every year for the mistakes made more than a decade ago?"

"Marani, I've heard some about you." said Gordon. "If you're smart, you won't say anything like that again, because this year they will be on special watch for rebels. We've gone almost a decade without a major incident, but the last accident made by the Capitol is still alive, and he's been telling people that if they don't want trouble, they should stay away from him. As for the Games, yes, they can be a bit excessive, but think. It's better than riots breaking out every few days and almost a dozen people dying in a week on both sides. The Capitol would have plenty of strength to overthrow a district and, after what they did to Thirteen, now more than ever. So, given the choice of two maximum from each district dying each year to satisfy the demands of the Capitol or risking the Capitol killing mass amounts of people due to revolutions doomed to fail, I'll take the one where there's at least a silver lining. Sure, it's often overlooked by mentors, since they're doomed to lose at least one of their tributes, but the good part is that one lives. In a bombing, the odds of survival are worse than in the games. I hope eventually neither will be necessary, but for the moment, I'll still take the one with a chance of life."

Suddenly, there was a thud under the train. This startled both of the tributes, but Gordon just laughed.

"There it is; they still haven't fixed that part of the tracks. It's been like that since the 7th games when we threw a hammer called Mjornir off the back of the train and it accidently hit the rail in my Games. That means that we have about two hours until we hit the outskirts of the capitol, so you two should get some rest so that you can greet the crowds."

**Talitha Embers, Age 16, District 4 Female**

"So what do you know?" said Mags.

"I know that there is more going on than you're telling us." Talitha said seriously. "Honestly, you expect us to believe that it was a simple track rail that stopped us for half an hour?"

"That is what happened." Mags said, "The Capitol was going to try to fix it a week ago, but they said that they just kept putting it off, and they finally fixed it after we came to it."

"Then why didn't we hear anything." said Kenzo.

"What?" said Mags.

"You heard him," said Talitha. "He said why didn't we hear anything. If there was machinery going outside you think we would have heard it, and they wouldn't have needed you to be in the cabin if it was that simple."

"Oh, I should have told you, these corridors are soundproof." said Mags.

"I still don't believe you," said Talitha, "but I guess I won't get a straight answer from her anyway, so I'll just have to wait until we reach the Capitol to see what exactly is going on."

"So what else do you two know?" Mags said. "Besides thinking that more is going on than there actually is."

"I know that we aren't just going to the Capitol for a tea party." said Kenzo, "So you don't need to treat us like we're innocent and are sheep going to the slaughter."

"Also, I know that we have six days tops before people start to die, a day for chariots, three for training, one for 'private' sessions, one for interviews, and then it all starts." said Talitha, "So instead of just asking what we know and not doing anything else, maybe we could either get information from you so we know what to expect over the five days and the Games, or we could watch the reapings to at least know what we are up against."

"Fine, I can give you some information, but don't trust information from three years ago even." Mags said, "Half of the Gamemakers' positions have changed since then, and only half of those that have changed were due to resignation. For some reason, Cyrus has fired a quarter of his staff in the past two years. I've heard rumors that they took some control in the year after mine, and he wasn't pleased by the fact that they didn't run everything by him. That Games, the deaths that were caused by mutts seemed three times as violent as they were in my games. I have a feeling that the decline in mutts last year was due to the change of staff, but the President has been having some meetings with the staff, and it seems that he prefered the gore in the Eleventh Games, so you should take extreme caution if you see mutts anywhere near you.

"Also, I have gotten some wind of a revolution from Byron again, but he has had rumors swirling around him for the past few years. This year's rumors seem more accurate to what it seems he would do though, so it might do you good do stay away from alliances with Six's tributes. If Byron does do something, they will be bound to get almost no sponsors. I have also gotten some word that Cyrus has gotten new technology for the training sessions. It hasn't been clear on if it is for the private sessions or for the pure training, but you may want to look into anything that seems out of place."

"You seem to be very knowledgeable of rumors going around." said Kenzo, "How did you get all this?"

"Well, I know the Gamemaker staff change from last year, and I noticed the violence rates with mutts live. As for the meetings, it has been clear that something has been bugging the President in his conference, so it is a guess that he has been having some fights with Cyrus about something, and I've watched the tapes. Besides the slight growth in amounts of water, the only thing that has really changed was the mutt violence. Byron has been public with the victors about his conflicts with the Capitol, and he has called most victors saying that a rebellion is probably happening. The new technology is just a pure guess, but after asking a few older victors, I found out the the equipment hasn't really changed since the Seventh Games, and it's due for an upgrade, since the Capitol has had huge technological advancements since they started pushing Five's workers extra hard after the Ninth Games, so it is a fair assumption that the Gamemakers will have some new toys to play with this year."

"Well, that's helpful." said Talitha. "When do we get to meet the stylists?"

"Well, that's random, but we meet them as soon as we get into the Capitol." said Mags, "I'm sure that they'll be in a rush this year, because we will have so little time between getting off the train and onto the chariots. Why? Do you have something special you want them to do?"

"Okay, I guess that will do, and yes I do." said Talitha.

"What is it?" asked Mags.

"You'll see when it's finished," said Talitha, with a grin. "It's something that I've wanted, but my parents would never let me do. Now I'm going to go to bed, so that I'll actually be alert when we get to the Capitol."

And with that, they all went into their quarters to either sleep, or at least pretend to sleep in Mags' case.

**Braxton Steinem, President of Panem**

"So tell me Cyrus, what have you heard?" said Braxton as he entered the Gamemakers' quarters. Cyrus, who was working over a desk, was startled to hear somebody, as he had left the door open and Braxton hadn't made a sound coming in. Cyrus quickly composed himself and stood up to greet Braxton.

"Braxton, good to see you. I hadn't been expecting you since we had talked about the games less than a week ago! What have I heard about what exactly? I heard a good joke about two politicians last week, but I doubt you would enjoy it as much as I did."

"About the Revolution. I was curious about whether there were any other victors who were confirmed besides Byron. I presume you did turn the bugs on the train back on?"

"Yes I did. I've heard quite a few express distaste at what Byron has said to them, especially Tisha and Gordon, but none have been openly taking his side. Of course, that doesn't mean they aren't any, and that doesn't mean that there won't be some that would take his side if he talked to them; it just means that none of them are idiotic enough to think that we would give them a room without bugs on the tributes first chance to say anything rebellious."

"Okay, keep your ear out though. How have the tributes handled the stop?"

"They're fine. A few have questioned what the victors told them, but the ones that did knew better than to pursue it. I wouldn't be shocked if some of them find out the truth somehow though. It's sure to leak through the media eventually this week. About a tribute though, there is one that has mentioned that his mother may be a rebel. Would you want me to tell Anatolius to ask him about it in the interviews and see if he has his mother's rebellious inclinations?"

"You could, but I'm more interested in the two from Six and what they have to say about the rumors. I've done a check on the tributes, and I can basically assure you that she was way undercover and we haven't found her, that Chance's mother is not the rebel. It's been over 13 years, and those that we haven't reaped and killed or sent Peacekeepers for are few and far between, I believe. The closest thing we have to a son of a rebel is Zebulon from Ten, and he was only friends with one. Make sure Anatolius asks him about it though. It may help to ask Chance and make him nervous, but if we do it to a quarter of the districts, the audience may get bored with the exact same type of question."

"So what exactly should I tell him, go off his own judgement?"

"No, tell him to just ask the two from Six and Zebulon. I think we are finally pulling One back to our side, and they had two volunteers this year. We don't want to do anything that could lose the mayor's trust, and questioning if one of his tributes was related to a rebel wouldn't do us any good. If he's a rebel, he'll show it in the games, and then we can strike him down. You do have the new mutt I asked for, right?"

"Yes, I do. I still don't see why we need it, but it'll be ready. I'm giving it a trial run with a deer in the arena tomorrow as you asked."

"Good. Will I see you at the chariot rides later today?"

"Sorry, I still don't see what dressing up the tributes in silly costumes has to do with a fight to the death. Not that I'm against them having a little fun; I just don't see why they need a whole day for it. I'll probably see you again before private sessions though."

"Alright. I'll see you then I guess." Braxton said, walking out without closing the door.

"See you then." Cyrus shouted down the hallway, before abruptly slamming the door and locking it. He wasn't fond of Braxton visiting him unexpectedly, and he locked the door so that he couldn't be startled. He sat back down at the table which held the 3D diagram of the mutt before he went to bed.

"And happy Hunger Games to you too little fellow. Your work will be done eventually."


End file.
